


He is my keeper

by tay_tay19



Series: Be mine [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brainwashing, Kidnapping, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Stockholm Syndrome, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tay_tay19/pseuds/tay_tay19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete has been crushing on Patrick for several months. Tired of being brushed off he decides to use Patrick as the test subject for his experiment.</p><p> </p><p>Being a hundred percent honest I'm not sure where exactly this story is going. But it should be interesting so I hope you'll give it a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I really should have edited this chapter. I'be got to sleep now but I'll get it all fixed tomorrow. Sorry >_>

          Patrick liked his job, he liked the city he lived in and he loved his friends. For the most part he was happy with his life. On the outside at least, Patrick didn't hate many things. He tried his best to love everything and everyone. But try as he might he could never ever not hate riding the train. Every morning he got up. He took a shower, brushed his teeth and had a cup of coffee change into his work uniform and places his hat on his head before running out the door in an attempt to catch the train that he was somehow forever late for.  
             

       Today was no different than every day. Patrick woke up and performed his morning routine. He managed to make it to the station just as the train pulled into the station and squeeze himself into the packed car. He hated the train especially at rush hour. The doors slid shut and he managed to wiggle his way further from the doors. He still had a long ride ahead of him and he didn’t want to end up getting pushed off the car at the wrong stop (for a third time that week). The crowd shifts at the next stop and Patrick finds himself standing pressed into a corner facing the window. As strangers crowd around him he noted to himself once again how much he needed to get himself a car.  
           

      The car shifts a bit and another man is pressed up against Patrick's back. He has to resist the urge to shove the man away. It’s not his fault they're caught in this position. It’s not his fault that it’s been a very very long time since Patrick's been this close to another man. But this isn't good. He hates small spaces and he hates that he has to take this stupid train just to go work a minimum wage job that barely pays his rent. He had plans for himself. Good plans, he went to school, he moved into the city and got away from his old life. He was going to be a musician.  
         

       Patrick lets out a small sound as the man’s hand rubs against his butt. _It's just an accident he probably didn't even notice._ He tells himself. But then the man shifts a bit and Patrick can feel his hardness pressing against his ass. The man slides his hand around and cups Patrick over his pants. "Stop" He says trying to push the man’s hand away. The man is stronger than him though. _Someone will help me, if I just make a sound._ He thinks to himself. But that's hard for Patrick, he has trouble talking to just one person let alone a train packed full of them.  
           

       The man makes a move to pull down his zipper and Patrick prepares to yell. Taking a deep breath just as something is sprayed in his face, perfume judging by the sickeningly sweet smell and the foul taste that penetrates his mouth. He doesn't think anything of it. He gags a bit then resumes his struggle with the man. He feels himself growing harder and tries to think of anything to make it stop; he doesn't want to give the man the satisfaction. But his body is getting hotter and hotter, his breathing turns into a pant and he can’t stop thinking about the man’s hands on him. Patrick feels sick. His vision is fading and it seems as though the world was tilting. He feels himself fading and then he feels nothing. Nothing but darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

             Its hours later when Patrick awakens once again, He lies on a bed in a room that’s pitch dark. He has no idea how long he's been asleep but his body aches. He tries to move only to discover that his arms and legs are chained in place. He tries to yell but his lips refuse to move. He's scared, terrified actually. Recently a lot of people have been reported missing. What's going to happen to him now? Who has taken him? He continues to struggle against the straps that hold him tightly. Suddenly brightness floods the room and he has to close his eyes tightly to keep it out.

            "Well well well it seems that our guest is finally awake" A man's voice says. Patrick opens his eyes slightly and blinks a few times trying to adjust to the light. He sees that the bed he's lying in has a black canopy surrounding it that blocked out the light of the large windows on the wall. A man stands next to the bed with his arms crossed. Patrick looks at the man and gets an overwhelming sense of dread. The man smiles and sits down on the edge of the bed. "Come on now. Don't be a stranger. I was very kind to bring you to my home when you fainted." Patrick tries to speak, tries to tell the man to let him go. But he still can’t move his mouth. "Oh my I've almost forgotten about that" The man reaches towards Patrick's face. Patrick jerks away, not wanting to let the man touch him. The man grabs Patrick's face with one hand and pulls something off from behind his ear. He holds up a small round patch. "We couldn't have you waking up and making a fuss"

            "Let me go!" Patrick is surprised when his voice actually works. The man grins.

            "Isn't that a neat trick? I invented it myself. That’s what I do. I'm a scientist, and you Mr. Stump are the perfect specimen for my newest line of inventions."

            "W...who are you" Patrick stutters still pulling at his bindings.

            "I told you who I am. I'm a scientist. However if you want to know my name. You can call me Pete" He reaches out and strokes Patrick's cheek looking very pleased with himself. "Now, I'm going to give you something" He says holding up a syringe with some sort of orange liquid in it. Patrick struggles to get away but Pete doesn't mind. He holds the other man's arm steady and inserts the needle. Patrick cries out as the liquid enters his veins. Pete watches pleased with himself as he sees some of the light fades from Patrick's eyes. "So Patrick, are you going to be a good boy for me?" Pete asks. Patrick nods his head.

            Pete stands up and unlocks the shackles from his wrists and watches him closely. Patrick sits up and touches his wrists then looks at Pete. "Do you want your legs free as well?" Pete asks, testing the quality of his serum. "If it pleases you" Patrick says his voice monotone. Pete nods and unlocks his ankles. Patrick gets up and stands before Pete. It doesn't register in his mind that he has no clothes. Pete is pleased with himself. He's found a way to manipulate the human brain, to suppress everything but obedience. Pete lets his gaze trail over the younger man’s pale white body. He has to admit to himself, he didn't just pick Patrick because he thought he would make a good test subject. He chose him because he knew that Patrick would never spare him a second look. Now he could do whatever he wanted with the man who had ignored his advances for months.


	3. Chapter 3

_Patrick stood behind the counter of the record store that he worked at staring absently down at the book that he had been trying to read for the past month. Unfortunately the only time he had to read was when he was at work. Not that he could manage to fully take in the words when he was constantly being interrupted by customers coming up to him. In the end he gave up on trying to read as the bell above the door rang once again. Patrick glanced over taking in the man that had just entered with his to tight cloths and straightened black hair. Patrick saw a lot of his type here. Not fully caring if the man took anything Patrick returns his gaze to his book._

_Pete lingered at the shelves near the counter. Trying to look interested in the country music cd's that lined the shelf as he worked up the courage to go up to the counter. He watched as the clerk lifted his fedora and ran his fingers through his messy strawberry blond hair. Pete had been coming to this record store for months now. Always just observing the adorable clerk. Today was going to be the day. Today he was definitely going to speak to him. Taking a deep breath he approached the counter._

_Patrick looked up as Pete approached and plastered a smile on his face as he slides his book aside. “Ready to check out?" He asked in a forced cheerful voice. Pete hated how awkward he always was when he was out in public. "Oh... um no... I um, wanted to know if you'd gotten a cd in yet" Pete tried his best to sound like a somewhat normal human being. "Which cd?" Patrick asked. Pete was stumped, he hadn't thought of a cd. He was such an idiot sometimes. "It's um... it was... I... I forget" He mumbled to himself. Patrick sighs a bit and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Let me know if you remember" He took his book back out and watched Pete expectantly. "Yeah... okay" Pete said. Patrick nodded his head and returned to his book._

_Pete bowed his head and scurried to the other side of the store to scan through the cd collection that he already knew quite well. He cursed himself for his social awkwardness once again and swore to himself that he would not give up until he got a date with the adorable man._

~ ~ ~

            Patrick wandered the large house with no clear objective in mind. While he had awoken with little memories they seemed to be coming back bit by bit. Though how he had come to reside in this magnificent house. He wasn't concerned about it thought. In fact he wasn't concerned about anything right now. Normally this fact in itself would frighten him. But he feels very happy and he can’t help but hum a cheerful tune. He comes across a staircase and makes his way down running his hand over the smooth wood of railing loving the feel of it against his skin. He wonders if it is mahogany. He’s not really sure what the difference is. He just remembers it being mentioned in a book he read.

            At the bottom of the stairs is a plush red rug. Patrick stands on it and wiggles his toes laughing to himself as it tickles his feet. He decides to follow the rug down a hallway just so he can enjoy the feeling a bit longer. He can’t remember the last time he felt this carefree. Maybe when he was a small child playing freely in his mother’s home. He should really call his mother. He can’t remember the last time he spoke to her. Patrick decides that his wandering now has a point. He’ll find a phone so that he can call his mom. He examines his surroundings and walks into what appears to be a living room. It’s now that he realizes he’s not alone in the house.

            Pete sits on the couch with his feet resting on the ottoman. The TV is turned on to a basketball game that he seems very interested in. So interested that he hasn’t even noticed Patrick walking into the room. Patrick lets his eyes wander taking in the features of the surprisingly normal living room. The house is so extravagant that the modern furnishing seem out of place. “The house has been in my family for generations” Pete speaks up keeping his eyes on the TV. “I’ve only updated a few of the rooms that I use daily. Come sit” He says patting the spot next to him on the couch. Patrick’s body seems to move forward of its own accord and he takes a seat. Pete looks at him with a smile.

            “How are you feeling Patrick?” Pete asks, reaching out to brush his fingers across the younger man’s cheek. “I feel very… Happy.” Patrick says after a moment’s thought. Pete nods and picks a notebook up off the table next to him jotting down notes.

            “What brings you out of bed?"

             “I wanted to explore”  

            “Did you see anything of interest?”

            “I like the carpet” This causes Pete to chuckle a bit as he continues taking notes. “What do you like about the carpet?”

            “It tickles my feet” Patrick looks down at his feet and pulls up the legs of the pajama pants. They’re a little too long on him but they’re very comfy. He pulls knees up close to his chest and rests his chin on then looking at Pete. “What are you writing?” Pete glances up from his notebook and smiles at Patrick. “You’re a nosy one aren’t you?” Patrick can’t help but smile and nod. Pete leans closer to Patrick looking into his eyes. That was the first thing that Pete noticed about him. The striking mixture of colors. His eyes are duller than they were back then.  Pete wonders if he can fix that.

            “I want to call my mom” Patrick says with a smile. Pete blinks a few times. “Your mom?” He repeats. Patrick nods and puts his feet back on the floor. “Can I call her?”

            “Why do you want to?”

            “I’m happy.”

            “You want to call your mom because you’re happy?”

            “Yes. The last time I called my mom I was sad. I made my mom sad. I want to make mom happy”

            “okay. I can accept that” Pete holds his phone out to Patrick with a mild curiosity.  He wasn’t expecting him to regain any of his memories. It could be a sign that the medication is wearing off. He’ll have to prepare a second dose just in case. When all of Patrick’s mental capabilities return he’s sure to cause another scene.

           Patrick takes the phone cheerfully and dials his mother’s number. Pete listens to their conversation making notes and listening for anything that could indicate he is aware of his situation. Patrick rubs his eyes as he speaks and leans against Pete’s shoulder closing his eyes. He doesn’t see the blush that it brings to Pete’s cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Okay yeah sorry this chapter is so sucky. This is literally the first time I've ever tried to write smut so yeah... I might try to find someone else to write them for me.**

        Patrick sits in the chair struggling against the leather bindings that hold him in place. His mind feels fuzzy and he feels kind of sick. He needs to get out of here. He needs to get help. He tries to speak but his voice refuses to work once again. He’s sure there’s another weird patch thing on his neck. Pete stands a few feet away in front of a table with many vials filled with strange liquids. He’s currently holding one over a Bunsen burner watching the concoction bubble. “Now now Patrick please behave yourself.” He says. Patrick ignores him and continues to struggle.

        Letting out a sigh Pete puts down the vial and walks over to the chair lifting Patrick’s chin. “We were getting along so well Patrick. Don’t ruin that now” Patrick wonders how long he’s been here. His memories of his time with Pete come in flashes when he’s not under the influence of anything. He can’t figure out why he hasn’t tried to run away even though from what he can tell he usually is free to walk around the house. He tries to bite Pete’s finger but the older man jerks his hand back to quickly. “What have I told you about doing that?” Pete’s voice is almost a growl, He raises his hand and to hit the man. Patrick squeezes his eyes shut bracing for the blow.

        Pete watches the man. He can’t bring himself to hit him. He places his hand on Patrick’s cheek, ignoring the way he flinches.  “I’m not going to hurt you Patty cakes” He strokes his cheek loving the feel of his skin, and trying to ignore the way that Patrick trembles. “Well… let’s get back to work shall we.” He goes back to the table and pours the purple liquid he had been boiling into a spray bottle and shakes it a bit. “I’m sorry about the fiasco on the train. I didn’t expect it to make you pass out. I’ve toned it down a bit. It should have the desired effect now.”

        Patrick tries to think back to the train. He remembers being touched by an unknown man. He remembers the sweet smelling mist that had sprayed him in the face and how hot it had made him. It made him crave the man’s touch before it had become too much. Pete kneels in front of him and puts a hand on his knee. “Let’s test this out now shall we” He said before spraying a small amount in his face. Patrick tries to hold his breath, so Pete slides his hand up his leg making him gasp and inhale a large amount. Pete smiles, “That wasn’t so hard now was it.” He says before picking up his notebook and watching Patrick closely.

       ‘ _I don’t like this… I just want to go home. I want to go back to my stupid apartment and my stupid job.’_ Patrick tries not to think about the warmth spreading through his body. Tries not to think about the way his heart quickens as Pete’s eyes look him over. He feels way to exposed wearing nothing but his underwear. He’s always hated his body and now Pete can see almost all of him. Pete walks closer and Patrick wishes he would just go away.

        Pete unties Patrick’s arms then kneels down to untie his legs. Patrick bites his lip and grips the arms of the chair tightly. Pete touches Patrick’s knee and slides his hand up and rubs his growing erection. “I’m glad to see how quickly it takes effect. Tell me Patrick how are you feeling right now?”

        “H…hot. Its… its hot” Patrick doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction, but he’s also worried about angering the man. “What do you want right now?” Pete asks as he slides Patrick’s underwear down. He likes having this control. “T… to go. Let me… let me go home” Patrick gasps as Pete leans down and kisses his thigh. “I think you want something more right now Patrick. Why don’t you just give in to it?”

        He doesn’t want this. Patrick is trying really hard to resist but he can’t. He needs to be touched. He needs to feel Pete inside him. He’s going to go crazy if he doesn’t get some relief soon. He pushes Pete onto the ground and straddles his waist he leans down pressing his lips to Pete’s. Pete isn’t usually one to let someone else take control, but right now he’s enjoying himself. He’s enjoying how desperate Patrick is for him. He bite’s down on Patrick’s bottom making the younger man groan and grind his hips down against Pete. “Please… Please I need… “ Patrick’s heart is going crazy. He feels like he’s burning up.

        “What do you need Patrick?” Pete asks running his hands over his milky white skin.

        “You” Patrick gasps, he pulls Pete’s shirt off him and brings their lips back together. Pete loves this. He can’t get enough of the younger man. If anything this is his best experiment ever. He decides to take over rolling them over. He takes Patrick’s hands and holds them above his head as he kisses down Patrick’s chest, biting and sucking at the sensitive skin. Patrick squirms beneath him lifting his hips trying to get some friction.  “Pete… Pete… Please” Patrick begs.  Pete can’t help but smile. He wants to take his time, wants to savor the taste of his sweet skin. But right now he doesn’t want to tease him too much.  After all he’ll have more chances in the future.

        Patrick pulls his hands free and unbuttons Pete’s pants trying to pull them down. “You’re so impatient” Pete teases, as he kicks his pants off and moves between Patrick’s legs. From his pant pocket he produces a bottle of lube and squirts some into his fingers. Patrick watches him biting his lip and trembling in anticipation. His mind is screaming at him to fight Pete, telling him to get away, to hit him, to do something. But he’s no longer in control of his body. He can’t stop himself. As Pete starts to tease his hole he wants to cry and beg for more at the same time.

        “You like this don’t you Patrick” Pete says.

        “Yes. Yes I like it so much” Patrick grips his shoulder tightly. He doesn’t know how to feel right now.  Pete presses his finger inside him. Patrick gasps and digs his nails into Pete’s skin. Pete moves his fingers in and out enjoying the sounds Patrick is making. He slides another finger in after a minute stretching him and getting him ready. “More… please more Pete” Patrick begs. Pete can’t hold back any longer. He pulls his fingers out and coats himself generously. He’s sure that Patrick’s never been with another man before and he wants his first experience to be good.

        Patrick pulls Pete close and kisses his neck running his fingers through his hair. He hates himself for wanting this so badly. Pete moves into him slowly, giving him time to adjust. “Move… move please” Patrick begs, moving a hand from Pete’s shoulder to stroke himself.  Just the sight of this beautiful man beneath him is enough to bring him to the edge. Pete begins to thrust into him. “God Patrick” Pete mumbles into his ear. Patrick strokes himself in time with Pete thrusts. He knows he’s close.

        The sound of Pete’s voice is driving him crazy. He hates it and he loves it. He wants more and he doesn’t at the same time. He wants everything to just go back to normal. He’s no longer in control of himself. Tears spill from his eyes as Pete continues to fuck him. Pete thrusts in as far as he can and lets out a groan as he comes inside Patrick.

        Patrick is back in control of himself. He pushes Pete away and curls up hugging himself. Pete sits there looking at Patrick as he cries. He reaches out and places his hand on Patrick’s arm making the smaller man jerk away and begin to cry harder. “Patrick” Pete says quietly. “Don’t touch me!” Patrick yells. Pete closes his eyes and takes a deep breath calming himself. He stands up and gets dressed. He can’t let his emotions get in the way of things.

       This is his own fault. He ignored Pete, treated him like he was nobody when all he wanted from the younger man was a friend. All he had to do was remember Pete’s name just once in the year that he had been going to the record store. Pete drops some clothes onto the ground next to Patrick and walks out of the room, trying his hardest to ignore the regret that was beginning to build up inside him.


	5. Chapter 5

            Patrick doesn’t feel like getting out of bed. He doesn’t need to. He hasn’t seen Pete in days. Not since the incident. That’s what he’s decided to call it. He doesn’t want to acknowledge what happened. He wishes that he could just close his eyes and make everything bad go away. He keeps the curtains around his bed closed tight. Day or night, it doesn’t matter. He’s given up on ever getting out of this place. It’s not so bad really. The bed is super comfortable. He sinks right into it. It’s probably memory foam, and the sheets are like a million thread count. It seems like every time he gets hungry there’s food waiting on the night stand. The bathroom is really nice too. Patrick hasn’t used the huge shower of bath tub. He doesn’t see the point. He wishes he could just fade away.

           Pete stands outside the door to Patrick’s room pacing back and forth. He’s torn about what to do. Patrick has been eating the food he brings him. It would be simple to mix in the drugs in it. Then everything would be back to how it was before. Patrick would cuddle with him. And smile at him. He would ask silly questions and blush when Pete kisses him. He stops his pacing as he hears the sound of the curtains being drawn aside.

           He can hear the soft sound of Patrick’s footsteps as he makes his way to the bathroom. Quickly he takes a vial out of his pocket and pours its contents into the glass of water. He waits until he hears the sound of the door close and goes into the room placing the trey of food on the night stand. He’s going to need to change the sheets on the bed soon. Patrick hasn’t showered in days. Pete smiles a bit to himself at the thought of Patrick in the shower, the warm water running over his body, his strawberry blonde hair sticking to his face as he washes himself.

           The bathroom door opens and Patrick lets out a small gasp when He sees Pete standing there. Pete turns slowly and looks at the younger man. He smiles softly at him. “Sorry. My mind wandered a bit… Enjoy your breakfast.” Pete says before hurrying out of the room. Patrick grips the door handle tightly willing his body to stop shaking. He never wanted to see Pete again, never wanted to have to think about it again. But seeing Pete standing there with a smile on his face, Patrick can’t help but remember it. Remember the feel of Pete’s hands on his body, his lips brushing over sensitive skin. Patrick takes a deep breath and attempts to shake off the memories. He walks quickly over to the bed and picks up the glass of water that Pete left him drinking the whole thing quickly trying to calm down.

           The water seems to have helped. He feels calmer now; he sits on the edge of the bed and picks up a trey eating the food that was brought to him. It tastes really good. He wonders if Pete has a chef or if he made the food himself. Patrick’s been here for several weeks now and he’s never seen anyone else here. He thinks that it would be lonely to live in a big house all alone. Maybe that’s why Pete brought him here. Maybe he was just lonely. Patrick feels bad for having hidden himself away all this time. He finishes eating and puts everything back onto the tray. He’ll be helpful for once and clean up on his own. After everything Pete has done to take care of him it’s the least he can do.

           Patrick leaves the room that he had holed up in for the past week and makes his way down the stairs. He steps onto the rug and smiles a bit as he wiggles his toes. He does love the feeling very much. He’s not sure which way the kitchen is so he picks a random direction and wanders around until he finds it. He puts the trey down on the counter and finds a light switch flipping the light on. He cleans his dishes and tries to find where they all go. He holds the fork in his hand unsure where to put it.

           “The drawer to your left” Pete’s sudden appearance startles Patrick. He turns to gaze at Pete and smiles a bit. “Thanks Pete” He says before putting the fork away. Pete walks towards the younger man hesitantly, when he sees that Patrick isn’t nervous he quickens his pace stopping right in front of him. “Feeling better?” Pete asks. Patrick nods his head slowly and meets Pete’s gaze. Pete can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” He says. He presses a kiss to Patrick’s cheek testing the water. Patrick smiles and ducks his head shyly. Pete links their hands and leads Patrick back up the stairs and to his own bedroom. Patrick is more than happy to follow him, only stopping for a moment feel the carpet on his feet again.

           Pete laughs a bit then steps closer to Patrick. “You still like that carpet?” he says before wrapping his arms around Patrick’s waist and pulling him close. Patrick blushes and looks away. “it tickles my feet”

           “I’ll carry you then” Pete picks Patrick up in his arms. Patrick giggles and puts his arms around Pete’s neck. Pete smiles to himself as he carries Patrick the rest of the way to his room. Patrick starts to hum a song that’s randomly appeared in his head and swings his feet cheerfully. “you’re such a silly boy” Pete teases as he sits Patrick down on the bathroom counter. “I’m so happy” Patrick says with a big smile on his face. Pete can’t resist. He leans forward capturing Patrick’s lips with his own. He’s sure its only a matter of time before he’s pushed away but to his surprise Patrick returns to kiss running his fingers through Pete’s hair.

           Pete’s unsure why he reacted this way. The only thing the serum should do is make Patrick really happy. Nothing in the initial test showed results like this. Pete moves back and looks over Patrick. His sweet blue eyes, his soft porcelain skin, the way he always seems to have such a happy look on his face. Well that could just be the serum.  Pete reluctantly separates himself from Patrick and starts to fill the tub with water. He adds in some bath oils and bubbles. Making sure that the water isn’t too hot or too cold.

           Patrick watches Pete, his heart racing. He knows that he was scared of Pete. But despite the way it happened he feels like Pete really cares about him. He’s taken such good care of Patrick. He makes him delicious food and he lets him call his mom. He’s normally so gentle. The emotions that he feels around Pete confuse him. When Pete turns to look at him with that amazing smile on his face Patrick can’t resist. He slides off the counter and goes over to Pete. He can’t help but trust Pete. Patrick lifts Pete’s chin gently and leans down putting their forehead together. He closes his eyes his hands trembling. “Don’t hurt me” He whispers.

           Pete feels his heart skip a beat as he wraps his arms around Patrick’s waist holding him close. He has everything he wanted. He never wants to let go. “I won’t hurt you Patrick. Never again” He stands slowly and helps Patrick undress. He trails his finger lightly over his skin imprinting every inch of him to memory. Patrick feels so strange. Pete is looking at him like he’s perfect and for once Patrick really feels like it. He holds Pete’s hand as he gets into the tub and sinks up to his chin. Pete sits back down on the edge of the tub and begins to wash Patrick.

           Patrick tilts his head back and closes his eyes loving the feeling of this man’s hands on his body. He’s starting to think that maybe just maybe he’s getting feelings for Pete, or maybe it’s just whatever Pete drugged him with.


	6. Chapter 6

            Three weeks, five days and twenty three hours. That’s how long it had been since Patrick had gone missing. Andy was crazy worried for his friend. The police think he just left on his own. Things from his apartment had been packed up neatly and a resignation letter was delivered to the record store. No matter what they said he knew Patrick wouldn’t just up and leave like that without telling him. They’ve been best friends since elementary school.

            They had plans for that weekend to go to a concert on the other side of town. Patrick had been talking about that concert for months. Andy went to that concert with his boyfriend Joe hoping that he would find Patrick there. When he didn’t he knew something was wrong. He and Joe got to work right away after that. They made missing posters and hung them up all over town, going back and hanging up new ones every couple of days.

           On the sixth day of the fourth week Andy entered a store and to hang up another poster on their community message board.  As he stapled the paper to the board the door to the nearby bathroom opened up and Pete stepped out wiping his hands with a paper towel. Right away he spied the picture. Andy looked at the poster and let out a sigh before returning to Joe’s car and climbing into the passenger seat.  

           “It’s going to be okay Andy.” Joe reassured him as he gave him a kiss on the cheek. Andy buckled his seat belt then closed his eyes. “What if it isn’t Joe… What if he’s… If he’s..”

           “Andy, stop. He’s fine. We’re going to find him.” Joe cuts him off and takes a hold of his hand. “The hot line got some new calls today. Why don’t we listen to the messages and see if anything pans out.” He understands why Andy is so upset.  Patrick means a lot to both of them. They wouldn’t be together if it wasn’t for that little guy. “We’ll find him Andy.” He swears. They’ll do whatever it takes to find Patrick.

           Pete pulls the poster off the board and rips it up. He needs to find out more about the people looking for his Patrick. He needs to make sure that no one will come between them. He throws the pieces of paper into a nearby trash can and makes his way out to the car. Patrick hadn’t mentioned anyone other than his parents since he had come to live at Pete’s house. He calls his mother once a week so she doesn’t think anything’s wrong.

           ‘ _I have to be more careful, I can’t bring Patrick out of the house anymore’_ He thinks to himself as he gets into his car and drives home. He can’t stop worrying about this. Patrick is his. He won’t let anything get in the way of them being together.

           Patrick sits in the living room nervously. He’s coming back to his senses, whenever the drugs start to wear off he gets an awful headache and starts to feel sick. That’s how Pete knows to give him more. From what he can tell Pete doesn’t understand much about the drug himself. Patrick hopes he can use that to his advantage. He started to feel sick right after Pete left to go run some errands. It passed more quickly than usual and had given him time to plan how he was going to get away.

           After discovering that all the doors and windows were locked from the outside he realized he was going to have to be sneaky. If Pete thinks he’s still under the drugs effect then he’ll let his guard down. If he lets his guard down than maybe he can get Pete to take him out of the house. He can try to get away or get help. Maybe even call his mom and tell her.

           He’s nervous. Can he really act happy around the man that’s held him captive for so long and forced him to do so many things? The thought make him nauseous but he has to remain calm. He can’t mess this up or he may never get another chance to escape. The sound of the garage door opening makes him jump. He takes a few deep breaths then makes himself relax back into the couch and hugs a pillow pretending to be entranced by the show on tv. He hears a door open and the sound of bags being set down.

           “Patrick?” Pete calls out, Patrick doesn’t respond. “Patrick?” Pete calls out again, his voice etched with worry. Patrick listens as his footsteps quicken through the house. Pete walks into the living room and lets out a sigh of relief as he spies the messy brown hair sticking up over the back of the couch. He walks over and leans on the back of the couch pressing his lips to the top of Patrick’s head.

           Patrick looks up at him with a big smile. Pete plays with his hair gently. “You didn’t answer when I called you.” He says. Patrick frowns doing his best to look concerned. “I’m sorry Petey” He says turning around and sitting on his knees. “Batman was fighting the joker.” Pete smiles softly at the younger man and kisses his nose. “Well why don’t we finish watching the movie later. I bought lots of food so let’s get it all put away. Maybe I’ll give you a special treat when we finish.” He smiles and he’s got a twinkle in his eye. Patrick ignores the way it makes his heart skip a beat.

           “I hope its Ice cream” Patrick says as he hops to his feet and runs to the kitchen. Pete laughs and follows him. He leans on the counter and watches as Patrick starts to put all the food away. He loves having this life with Patrick. He doesn’t want to lose it. “I love you Patrick” He says. Patrick smiles and looks at him. “I love you too” He says. Pete blushes and looks down at his hands. It’s ridiculous how much he affects him. Patrick stands on his tip toes trying to place a can on the top shelf of the cabinet. He’s tempted to curse his shortness but he knows that drugged up Patrick wouldn’t do.

           Pete looks up at him and chuckles a bit then goes over and lifts the shorter man up so that he can reach. Patrick smiles and puts the can on the shelf. “Thanks Pete” He says cheerfully. Pete sets him back down and kisses his forehead. Patrick smiles and hugs Pete resting his head on his shoulder. Pete holds him close and presses kisses along Patrick’s neck.  Patrick feels a shiver run through his body and presses himself closer to Pete. He tells himself that he’s just acting; just making sure that Pete doesn’t see that he’s himself again. But deep down he knows that he enjoys Pete’s touch. It’s been so long since he’s been with anyone. He hates the part of himself that likes it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's anything wrong with this chapter guys and gals. My computer is done for so I'm stuck writing on my phone for the time being. I hope you're all enjoying this story. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

       Waiting, it seems like all Patrick ever does anymore is wait. Wait for Pete to get home, wait for Pete to tell him what to do, wait for Pete to crawl into bed with him. The older man has been so kind and gentle towards Patrick. He likes to hold him and tell him how amazing he is. It's confusing him. He wants to hate Pete. Wants to be disgusted by his touch, but every night its the same. He lays awake in bed listening to every sound the old mansion makes, waiting for the now familiar sound of Pete's footsteps padding down the hall. 

         He always sends Patrick to bed first. Tells him to take a shower and get comfortable. The first few nights he tried to go right to sleep but the knowledge that Pete could attack him at anytime scared him. In the early hours of the morning Pete would wander into the room, looking worn out and almost sad. The look in his eyes made Patrick's heart ache for him. At first he kept to his back to him, tried to ignore him as he whispered his name. After letting out a sigh Pete would turn his back to Patrick, though he's pretty sure he would fall asleep long before Pete.

           Patrick wasn't sure why but tonight he didn't feel like pretending to sleep as he heard the footsteps. He sat up instead and held onto the blanket nervously. Pete came into the room and closes the door quietly. Patrick strains his eyes to watch as the other man removes his clothes and let's them fall to the floor. He can just barely make out the tattoos covering his body. He's seen Pete's tattoos plenty of times during the day, but he never really taken then time to examine them. He wants to now, wants to trace them with his fingers. He's not sure where the sudden urge came from but he doesn't really mind anymore. Pete hasn't been cruel, he hasn't hurt him. Every touch, every word towards Patrick has been loving and sweet. He makes Patrick feel good about himself. 

           Pete is surprised when he looks up and sees Patrick's form sitting on the bed. He's exhausted and just wants to curl up with the warmth of another body near his. He doesn't want to have to force drugs into Patrick's body. Pete climbs into the bed and pulls the blanket up to his chin. He turns his back to the younger man and closes his eyes hoping that nothing will happen. 

          Neither of them moves for several minutes. Pete keeps expecting Patrick to try and run for it. He's not worried of course, since the house is made to keep people in. He feels the bed shift as Patrick lays back down, wrapping his arm around Pete's waist and resting his forehead against the older man's back. 

     "What's this?" Pete asks. 

     "Don't talk you'll ruin it." Patrick mumbles his voice rough from lack of sleep. Pete rolls over and places his hand on Patrick's cheek and presses their foreheads together. It's strange to Patrick. He shouldn't feel comfortable like this. He should hate Pete and want nothing to do with him, yet somehow he feels like everything is perfect right in this moment. Like he's meant to be here with Pete. 

      "Patrick" the sound of his names on Pete's lips makes his heart race, "things could have been different. We could have really had this. I've loved you for so long and you never looked at me. All you had to do was look at me." 

        Patrick's heart sinks. He thinks about his life before he came to live with Pete. He realizes that he didn't come to live with Pete, he was snatched away. Forced to take drugs and do things that he would have never done. He's not lying there with a man he loves. He's lying with his captor. He moves away from Pete getting out of the bed and backing away from it until he stands against the wall. "Why Pete... why did you do this." 

      "This is your fault" Pete sits up calmly but his eyes are filled with anger. For the first time Patrick truly fears Pete. He fears what the man might do to him. Pete gets up and stalks towards Patrick with a gleam on his eyes. He raises his hand and slams it into the wall besides Patrick's head. Patrick flinches and squeezes his eyes shut waiting for the blow that he's sure to follow.

       The room is filled with a tense silence as Pete wrestles with his emotions. He can see how scared Patrick is and he hates that he's the cause of it. But he knows that he's always had trouble controlling his anger. "Get out!" He yells at the frightened man turning from him with his fists clenched. Patrick runs from the room the door slamming behind him. Pete stalks over to his desk and tosses everything onto the floor with a yell. He hates himself.

       Patrick runs through the house trying every door and window he comes across trying to find a way out. He ignores the tears falling from his eyes. Whatever peace he had in this house will be gone now. He's sure that Pete will resume experimenting on him again soon. He doesn't want that. He hated not being in control of his own bodies, of his own feelings. 

       When he's checked every door he goes to the living room and sits on the couch. He doesn't think about laying there cuddling with Pete. He doesn't think about the way Pete slings his arm around his shoulders when they watch tv, doesn't think about the way Pete tries to make him laugh when he calls his mom. Doesn't think about Pete's smile. He hugs his knees tightly and stares absently ahead letting his sorrow take over and the tears to fall. As he's begining to doze off a flashing light catches his attention from between the couch cushions. Curious he pulls the item free and stares on shock when he realizes it's Pete's cell phone. 

     He listens for a few minutes making sure that he can't hear Pete before opening the phone and quickly dialing Andy's number. It rings four times and he's starting to worry that his friend won't answer. 

        "Andy's phone... andy is obviously sleeping... its like four in the morning so you better have a good fucking reason for calling" Joe grumbles into the phone half asleep. 

"Joe... joe it's me. It's patrick" He whispers keeping an eye on the staircase.

"Holy shit Patrick!?" There's a thud as the phone hits the ground and Patrick listens as joe scrambles for it while trying to wake Andy. Patrick's eyes well up with tears once again. He misses his friends. He misses his boring old life. He wants more than anything in the whole world to go home.

"Patrick? Is it really you?" Andy asks when he's woken up and gotten ahold of the phone. 

"It's me... andy... andy please you have to help me"

"I will. I promise Patrick. Where are you?"

"I... I don't know. But this guy... This guy pete wentz is keeping me here. Please find me andy. Pete Wen-" Pete cuts him off taking the phone from him and closing it.

"You really really shouldn't have done that" he growls throwing the phone at a the wall.


	8. Chapter 8

Most days, as Patrick had laid in the confines of his minuscule apartment counting the incessant ticking of the clock he, for some reason unknown, had decided to hang on his wall. It was the only thing hanging up there and he threatened to take it down on a daily basis as its ticking slowly drove him into madness. He considered getting off his futon and actually taking it down and tossing it out the window. Not that his windows had actually opened. But he had definitely wished they would.  

He thinks about that clock now. About his small apartment in a not so nice but not super bad studio apartment. He thinks about the dent in the wall next to his futon from where Joe’s head had hit it after him and Andy wrestled over a loss in a video game. He thinks about the bookshelf that has fallen over at least ten times since he sloppily put it together and how he should have taken Andy up on his offer to anchor it to the wall since he was shit at all that home improvement stuff. Patrick thinks about all the finer details of his apartment; the stain on his carpet from where he had dropped his fruit punch when his mom had told him that his father passed, the papers of lyrics and poems and half finished stories, His guitar leaning against the wall untouched for months because he couldn't afford new strings it so desperately needs. Patrick misses all these things. These things that used to annoy him. He wishes that he hadn't taken them for granted. 

Now that he sits alone in the dark unaware of how much time has passed. His arms numb from being tied tightly behind his back. Now he wishes that he could take back every bad thing he had ever said. He’s ready to give up. He’s sure that he won’t ever be returning. He’s sure that he won’t ever leave this house alive. He does not think about Pete. He doesn't wonder why the look he had seen in the older man’s eyes hadn’t been anger but pain and betrayal. He doesn’t think about his only chance of escape probably still lying on the floor of the living room smashed to bits.  He sits in the dark confines of the closet he’s been locked in and thinks about that stupid ticking clock and he lets the tears fall freely down his cheeks. This is it. This is the end. 

Andy and Joe, Patrick wishes more than anything that he could have had a bit more time with them. The three had spent years as best friends and it made Patrick happy as he watched their friendship grow into love. He loved seeing the way Andy watched Joe whenever he thought the curly haired man wasn’t looking. He had been helping Joe look for an engagement ring and had helped him plan the perfect proposal. He was going to do it during the next comic-con. Patrick wondered if it had passed yet. He wondered if his best friends were engaged or if Joe had put it off in order to focus on searching for Patrick. He wanted to believe that they were searching for him but he knew how much time and money Joe had put into his proposal. He didn’t want to stand in the way of his friend’s happiness. 

Patrick lets out a shuddery breath as the air conditioning kicks on and freezes him; he tries not to be embarrassed by his lack of clothing. He has no idea what Pete has in store for him. There’s nothing else that he can take from Patrick. He’s taken his freedom, he’s taken his dignity, he’s taken his hopes and his dreams and he’s crushed them all. Patrick almost wishes that the older man would finally end his miserable existence. He shifts a bit in a futile attempt to get some feeling back into his arms and ends up falling sideways his face hitting the ice cold cement. He struggles to sit up for a few minutes before finally giving in and lying on his stomach, Goosebumps popping up all over his body from the cold. 

Tears fall down his face, he wants to wipe them away but his hands are bound painfully tight behind his back. He doesn’t know how long he’s been locked in this closet. It feels like it’s been hours. He messed up bad, he should just give up. He should just let Pete do whatever he wants to him. 

It probably doesn’t matter now, after all Pete’s going to murder Patrick now. No he’s probably going to force himself on him again then murder him. They’ll find his body is some lake years later and they’ll spend hours trying to figure out who he is but he’ll be too disfigured and they’ll have to use dental records to id him. Patrick takes a deep breath trying to keep himself from freaking out, but all he could think about was the look on his mothers face when the police came to tell her the news about her son. 

Would she give up on ever finding him after a few months? Would she cry? What about his friends? What if Andy decided not to look for him? What if Joe was glad that he didn’t have to deal with Patrick’s annoying personality anymore? The dark thoughts that Patrick constantly struggles with start to take over his mind as he struggles against his bindings, the material rubbing his wrists raw. The closet he’s locked in starts to feel smaller and it’s as though the air grows thicker and thicker. Patrick struggles to breathe as tears continue to spill from his eyes mixing with the sweat. He feels sick like he’s going to throw up any second.  

He hears the footsteps he’s learned to know so well. The footsteps that he’s learned to dread. He’s surprised he can hear anything over the thumping of his heart. He presses back into the corner of the closet willing himself to disappear. He’s so scared. He’s sure that he’s going to die. Pete is going to kill him. 

\--- 

Pete is pissed. He’s beyond pissed. He trusted Patrick. He thought that he was finally warming up to him. He thought that things would be okay. But no, the ungrateful little piece of shit had to go and betray him. Pete paces back and forth in his lab, absolutely fuming. The room is wrecked. Papers and glass are scattered about the floor and one of the tables flipped over from his earlier raging. He runs his hands through his hair in anger. 

“God fucking damn it” He grabs a chair and throws it into the wall watching it shatter into pieces. He can’t even begin to explain how mad he is. Patrick betrayed him. Now they’re in danger. This ‘Andy’ bastard is going to try and split them up. No one can take Patrick from him. No one, Patrick is his and only his. He’ll do everything in his power to keep Patrick from leaving.  

He continues to pace around his lab occasionally taking a drink of whatever alcohol he can find as he forms his plan. There is no proof that Patrick did not leave of his own free will. All he has to do is get Patrick to say that he likes it here. If Patrick says that then no one can make him leave. The question is how can he do that? Is there a way to make Patrick want to be with him? Pete kneels down and starts to riffle through the papers now scattered along the floor. Surely he must have created something to help him. His eyes fall on some notes scrawled on a bar napkin and light up. It’s perfect. It will be so easy to control Patrick like this. The younger man will never be afraid of him again.  

Pete stands up and puts the table back in place and gets to work on putting together the chemicals that he’ll need for his idea to work. Patrick was going to love him. Patrick was going to be his. They would be in love with each other and no one could get in the way. Pete would make sure that anyone who tried would be punished.

 ---

Pete Wentz, now that Andy had the name he was sure that he was one step closer. As soon as the call disconnected he knew that Patrick was in serious trouble. He had probably been caught using the phone. Andy has to find him. He shakes Joe awake then gets out of their bed and goes to the living room and uncovers his laptop from the pile of papers that always seem to end up burying it.

“Andy? Andy what’s wrong?” Joe asks wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and hooking his chin over the shorter man’s shoulder.

“It’s Patrick. Patrick called me.” Andy tells him. He mumbles a curse as the computer tells him it needs to finish installing updates before it starts up

“What?!” Joe exclaims. “Where is he? Is he okay?”

“No no I don’t think he’s okay. I think he’s in danger and why is this computer taking so fucking long to start up!” Andy yells getting more and more frustrated. Joe makes Andy turn around and holds him tightly kissing his forehead.

“Take a deep breath Andy everything is okay” Joe tells him.

“No it’s not okay. Whoever this guy is he took Patrick. He’s probably hurting him right now!” The computer has finally started and he opens Google searching the name Pete Wentz. A lot of things come up about an old rich guy and his company that made millions. Andy is hopefully until he sees that the man and his wife were killed in a fire year ago. Could Patrick have the wrong name? Andy’s shoulders slump in defeat and he lets himself relax into Joe’s arms. “I don’t understand… that’s the name…”

“Maybe not” Joe presses a kiss to Andy’s head and opens the webpage with Peter Wentz’s obituary and scans his eyes over the paragraph. “He and his wife had a son Peter Wentz the third. That’s got to be who has Patrick. We can find him Andy, don’t worry. We’ll do some research and find out if the family still has any houses or anything.” Joe promises. Andy presses himself closer to Joe’s body. He doesn’t really believe in god, but right now he’s praying to every deity that he’s ever heard of that his best friend will be okay.

\---

The door swings open slowly and Patrick shrinks back in fear, squinting his eyes as the sudden burst of light fills the room. He tries to look at the man that stands before him but he's unable to make out anything other than his silhouette. Pete kneels in front of Patrick with a gleeful gleam in his eyes as he pulls the frightened man forward and crashes their lips together. Patrick struggles against him but is unable to do anything but let out a whimper. Pete forces his lips apart and Patrick struggles more as his mouth is filled with a bitter liquid. He tries to get away and spit it out but Pete’s grip is too tight and he’s forced to swallow it all.

Pete lets go of Patrick then and lets him move back against the wall. Patrick flinches and squeezes his eyes shut as Pete raises his hand. Pete watches his for a moment and lets out a soft sigh as he caresses Patrick’s cheek. “Trick when are you going to learn?” Pete asks with a soft voice. “Don’t you get it yet?” Pete Pulls Patrick against his chest and strokes his hair with one hand as the other works to untie the ropes. Patrick presses his face onto Pete’s shirt and lets out a sob.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry” He pleads his voice muffled in the fabric of Pete’s hoodie.

“Shh it’s okay Trick. Its okay I’m not mad. You just miss your friends I get it. Don’t cry baby” Pete’s voice is so kind and he continues to card his fingers through Patrick’s hair. Pete continues to whisper sweetly as the younger mans trembling subsides. Patrick is mad at himself for letting his captor comfort him. He wants to hate him but he can’t. His eyes feel heavy and his body is relaxed. He struggles to stay awake but soon his eyes fall shut and he sleeps soundly.

Pete presses a kiss to Patrick’s forehead then stands holding Patrick in his arms as he makes his way up the stairs. Instead of putting Patrick in his usual room Pete brings him to another and lays him in the bed. He can’t help but smile as he watches the sleeping man. Soon he’ll have everything that he’s ever wanted.

\---

Patrick feels groggy when he wakes up, like he’s been sleeping for a really long time. His hand feels warm and Patrick wonders if someone is holding it. He wants to look but for some reason his head doesn’t want to move. Actually his whole body feels numb and Patrick starts to panic a bit as he realizes he can’t even talk. He can move his eyes though. He looks around the room trying to figure out where he is. The room smells sterile like a hospital but it’s clearly not. A mirror hangs on the wall above the bed and there are pictures hanging in different spots.

He looks towards the hand that feels warm but all he can really see is a mess of black hair. He tries to speak but all that comes out is something that sounds like a dying cat or something. Patrick feels embarrassed when the black haired person sits up. The man… All Patrick can think about is how handsome he is. His chocolate brown eyes stare into Patrick’s and a huge toothy grin spreads across his face.

“Patrick!” He yells as he launches himself at the smaller man pressing kisses to any bit of skin he can reach. Patrick’s face warms and he makes a sound of protest. “Oh god Patrick I was so worried about you. I’m so glad you’re okay” The man’s face falls as he sees the look of confusion on Patrick’s face. He feels bad for making this man sad. He wants to keep seeing his smile. He struggles to speak or to move and the man seems to realize the problem. “oh man. You can’t move can you? The doctor said it might happen… you’ve been asleep for so long.” Tears start to fill the man’s eyes, his hand is still holding Patrick’s so he uses all his strength and concentration on moving his hand just a bit in order to squeeze his hand.

As the day wears and turns to night Patrick slowly becomes able to move more and more of his body. He discovers an iv in his arm and what he thinks is a catheter which kind of grosses him out. He still isn’t able to talk but it doesn’t bother him too much. He has a lot of questions to ask. He doesn’t really know who he is. Other than that his own name is Patrick. He’s worried that he doesn’t seem to remember anything else and he wants to tell the man but can’t seem to find a way.

He wishes that he knew more about the man. He can’t remember anything about him but he finds his presence comforting. He’s glad to have his company. He’s glad he isn’t alone. There’s a movie playing on the tv and the man seems to be focused on watching it. Patrick cuddles into his side holding onto his shirt and letting out a contented sigh. The man shifts his gaze to Patrick a smile on his face. “I love you Patrick” He whispers cupping Patrick’s cheek. Patrick decides that he needs to talk. He takes a deep breath and forces the words out.

“Don’t…. know” Patrick says his voice scratchy. The man reaches to the night stand and picks up a water bottle and holding it to Patrick’s lips. He drinks thankfully then pushes the bottle away when he’s had enough. “I don’t remember” He says. The man furrows his brow and brings a hand up to brush Patrick’s bangs from his face.

“Don’t remember what baby?” He asks his voice filled with concern.

“You…. Me… anything” Patrick admits.

“Oh Trick… don’t worry I’ll take care of you and help you remember.” The man presses his lips to Patrick’s cheek. “My name is Pete. I’m your husband”

“Pete” Patrick says the name. He has a husband. He hates that he can’t remember the man that loves him.


	9. Chapter 9

 

       Pete sighed happily as fingers gently ran through his hair. He could feel the warmth of another human next to him on the bed and pressed himself close. He could tell Patrick was coaxing him to wake up but he felt so comfortable, so at peace, he wasn't ready to get up and face the world.  We'll stay this way forever and ignore everything else,  Pete thought as he nuzzled his head against Patrick's leg.

       "Pete, sweetheart you need to get up" Patrick said pressing his lips to Pete's head in an attempt to rouse him. Pete made a sound like a puppy crying and opened his eyes squinting against the bright morning sun streaming in through the open windows. Patrick wondered how a grown man could be so cute. 

       "Close the curtains babe" Pete mumbled hiding his face against Patrick's thigh.

       "Nope" Patrick smiled. "I'm awake and healthy again I'm not going to let you get away with being a bum."

       "You hate mornings.... I hate mornings and together we sleep till like three and hiss at the sun" Pete grumbled.

       "You're so cute when you're stubborn. If you don't wake up soon your breakfast will get cold." Pete perked up at the mention of food and sat up quickly.

       "You made me breakfast?" Pete asked, his cheeks flushing red. Patrick wonders if he's never cooked for his husband before. He must have at some point. After all Pete does a lot for him. He works hard so that Patrick can focus on his music. He provides them with this big beautiful house and since Patrick's woken up Pete has brought home a present for him every night. He's so patient with Patrick and his amnesia. He doesn't get annoyed or yell when Patrick forgets things. Just the night before he stayed up with Patrick until almost two going over their history together and looking at photos.

       Patrick places the trey on Pete's lap and silently vows to be a better husband to Pete. He watches Pete's face as he picks up his fork and starts to eat wondering if he likes the food. It brings a smile to Patrick's face as he watches his husband shovel the food into his mouth, he doesn't complain that the pancakes are a little burnt or that he really prefers scrambled eggs to fried. He's just happy that Patrick did this just for him.

       "This tastes great babe" He says before leaning over to give him a kiss. Pete's lips were sticky with syrup but it didn't bother Patrick, he returns the kiss capturing Pete's bottom lip with his teeth gently and running his tongue along it. The older man just melted against him. Patrick still couldn't believe that this amazing, beautiful man was so in love with him. He was so sure it wasn't real and then he would catch Pete's eyes and see just how much love he had for him.

\---

       Andy sat in the passenger seat of Joe's car. He wanted to cry, he wanted to yell, he wanted to fall into his boyfriends arms, he wanted to hit things. He didn't understand how one family could own so much; apartment buildings, warehouses, a summer house, a winter house, a penthouse apartment for no freaking reason. He stared out the window unsure of how to express his emotions. Patrick had been missing for several months now with no clue that he's alive accept for the one call that he made nearly two weeks ago. It made Andy sick to his stomach because he was sure that Patrick had been punished for that call.

       He stared straight ahead out the windshield and watched as his boyfriend scaled the fence that surrounded one of the Wentz families old warehouses. He had asked Andy to wait in the car afraid that if they did find something Andy would let his emotions get the most of him. Andy has always been a sweet guy but he's always had control of his emotions. He's always been able to stop and think rationally but Joe's been worried about him recently. He snaps at the simplest things and always seems to be in a bad mood.

       Joe gets into the car and lets out a tired sigh, he feels like he's getting to old to jump fences. They've been searching for Patrick every chance they get between their two schedules. He shakes his head in response to Andy's questioning look, it didn't look like anyone had lived in that warehouse in years. Joe hates the way his boyfriends shoulders slump and his eyes well up. Andy and Patrick have been close friends for most of their lives, just friends, Joe knows its stupid to worry there might be something else, but that doesn't stop the twinge of jealousy he feels. He can feel Andy pulling away from him. They haven't been intimate in some time and Andy hardly shows any affection unless he's crying into Joe's shoulder. 

       As he starts the car and begins the long drive back to their home he can't help but think about the engagement ring laying all but forgotten in the back of his nightstand. Comic-con was last month. All of his and Patrick's carefully thought out (and prepaid) plans gone to waste. Andy had gotten angry when Joe surprised him with the tickets two nights before. How could he enjoy himself when his best friend was being tortured. The tickets lay with the ring now.  Maybe next year,  Joe tells himself as they ride in silence.

\---

       "Patrick I'm home!" Pete calls as he walks through the front door. He kicks his shoes into a corner and tosses his jacket in the general direction of the coat rack not really caring where it ends up. He pauses for a moment listening for Patrick. When he doesn't hear anything panic begins to set in and He rushes through the house calling Patrick's name. Had the effects worn off? Pete hadn't thought to lock the door when he left this morning. What if Patrick's memory had come back and he had taken the chance to run away.

       "Pete?" A sleepy voice calls from the library. Pete rushes into the room and sees Patrick kneeling in front of the coffee table rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His glasses are askew and there's a red mark on his cheek from where it rested against the table. Pete wastes no time in hurrying over and pulling Patrick to his feet wrapping him in a tight hug and pressing his lips to his forehead.

       "you're squishing me" Patrick says, though he makes no attempt to get free.

       "You didn't answer me... I was scared something had happened to you" Pete trembles as he speaks. Patrick moves back just enough to see into Pete's eyes.

      "I'm okay Pete, really" He promises with a soft smile on his face. He brings his hand up to caress Pete's cheek.

      "Don't leave me Patrick" Pete's voice is barely a whisper and his eyes are filled with fear. "Don't leave me. You're mine... All mine and I... I'd die without you Patrick" Pete pull Patrick flush against his body and presses his face into the crook of his neck. letting out a quiet sob.

       "oh Pete" Patrick wraps his arms around his shoulders and cards his fingers through Pete's messy black hair.  "Don't cry sweet heart. It's okay. I wont ever leave you. I love you  sooooo  much" 

       "Really?" Pete asks his voice filled with disbelief, "You really love me?"

       "God yes, Pete. You're my husband"

       "You don't remember..."

       "I don't need my memories to tell me how I feel" Patrick assures him. He isn't quite sure why Pete refuses to meet his gaze.

       "You love me?" Pete asks once again, Patrick can see the surprise In his eyes and he gets an idea.

       "Let me show you how much I love you" Patrick says seductively. Pete opens his mouth to respond but before he can even get a word out Patrick grasps the back of his neck and crashes their lips together. Pete lets out a soft moan and Patrick takes the chance to slip his tongue past his lips.  Pete barely has time to register what is happening when Patrick drops to his knees and tugs on Pete's belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This one is a little shorter than I would like but it wont be long before I get the next part up. Sorry i cut out at the good part but I am really shit at writing smut so if you know anyone that's good at it let me know haha I could use some help. ******


	10. Chapter 10

       Ryan stands in front of the gothic looking mansion before him looking up at the building with disdain. He never did understand why Pete had chosen to live out here in the middle of nowhere instead of the more modern penthouse apartment in the city. Then again he never really understood Pete, he'd been an enigma since the day they met. Ryan makes his way up the brick path to the doorway and is surprised to see that a deadbolt has been added to the outside of the door. It's not locked thankfully so he just makes his way inside. He's there often enough that he doesn't feel the need to knock and he likes to make a game of startling Pete.

       It's not until he's in the house and hanging his jacket on the coat rack that he notices the differences. Pete's coats and shoes are put away neatly and the house smells like its been cleaned recently. For a moment he wonders if Pete was abducted by aliens and replaced with a clone. The sound of an acoustic guitar fills the house and Ryan decides that the best way to solve this mystery is to follow it up the stairs and to what has always been nothing but a storage room. 

       He peeks through the crack in the slightly ajar door and looks around the room. He's surprised to see that it's been turned into a music room. Instruments of all sorts line one wall and a piano and drum set sit in opposite corners along with some professional looking recording equipment. What really surprises him the most is the man with the strawberry blonde hair sitting on a stool in the center of the room. His eyes are closed and his fingers glide effortlessly over the frets.

       "Who the hell are you?" Ryan asks as he pushes the door open and steps into the room. Patrick is so startled by the sudden company that he falls from the stool and his glasses fall off his face as he clutches his guitar to his chest to prevent it from breaking as he stares at Ryan with wide fear filled eyes.

       "Who are you?" He manages to stutter out after a moment. Ryan crosses his arms and gives the most menacing glare he can muster.

       "I'm asking the questions here."

       "T...This is... is my house. Get out" Patrick says his voice lacking conviction. He's way to scared to ever be threatening. He clutches his guitar almost as if wanting to use it as a  shield .

       "No this is Pete's house."

       "P... Pete is my husband" Patrick says. Ryan stares at him in confusion. He known Pete all his life, he would definitely know if he got married. But there is a wedding band on Patrick's hand.

       "Since when?"

       "I um... Five months... I think"

       "You think?" Ryan doesn't want to admit it but the timing would be about right. Five months ago was the last time he'd seen Pete face to face and even before then Pete had been rather distant. He'd disappear for days at a time with no  explanation . Ryan wondered if Pete would really keep a boyfriend a secret. 

       "I... I got hurt" Patrick says. He brings his hand up to touch his right temple where Pete told him he'd been hit. "I lost my memories." His eyes brim with tears and Ryan is afraid he's going to bust out crying or something.  He and Pete aren't friends in the conventional sense, for the most part they just tolerated each other because neither of them was ever any good at making friends or fitting in.

       "I'm home!" Pete's voice echoes through the house. Relief washes over Patrick's face when he hears the voice.

       "Pete!" He yells. It only takes a few seconds for Pete to reach the room, out of breath and his eyes filled with worry. 

       "Patrick? Are you okay?" He asks going to him and kneeling down. He wraps an arm around Patrick's trembling shoulders and holds him close. Patrick puts his guitar on the floor and presses against Pete, hiding his face in his faded black  tshirt .

       "What did you do to him Ryan!" Pete snaps glaring  venomously  at him. 

       "Me? I didn't do anything. How could you get married without telling me?"

       "I didn't think it was any of your business."

       "Here I was thinking you'd locked yourself up in your lab again or something. I was worried about you!" Ryan exclaims. He had been extremely worried. He didn't consider Pete a real friend but at least with him around Ryan didn't feel quite so alone. 

       "That's not my problem. You should just mind your own business" Pete mutters as he cards his fingers through Patrick's hair in an attempt to comfort the still shaking man. Pete can't help but wonder if he was this timid before. He had never thought of Patrick as shy when he'd seen him at the record store. Just disinterested. 

       "Pete that's not nice" Patrick scolds him. "He's your friend."

       "Hardly"

        "Oh fuck you Wentz" Ryan snaps. He turns and leaves the room in a huff not stopping until he's out of the house and the door slammed shut behind him. He takes a deep breath before going down to his car and getting in it. He always forgets how much of a dick Pete can be. He turns his car on and adjusts his radio before driving off. 

       Ryan's never got on to well with his family. He's not like them, with their blond hair and blue eyes he stands out like an sore thumb. He was awkward and quiet and gravitated towards the arts more than sports like the rest of them did. This weekend was his nephews birthday and he wasn't looking forward to attending it especially now that he knew he would be going alone. He had hoped Pete would come shopping with him today in order to pick out a present, not that either of them would really know what to get a ten year old. 

       He settles on buying the kid a comic book or something. Ryan seems to remember seeing one laying around during the last family dinner he was forced to attend. He stops at a red light and searches for a comic store on his phone and puts it into his  gps . He still can't believe Pete could actually find someone to marry him. Something seems to be nagging at the back of his mind, he feels like there's something important that he should remember but no matter how hard he thinks whatever it is eludes him. 

       The parking lot is empty of all but one car but Ryan didn't really expect any different. He doubted a lot of people who were old enough to drive would be into comics. He parks next to the door and gets out before heading inside deciding that his best bet is to just let an employee pick out the book. He doesn't want to end up giving something gory with half naked women in it to a kid. He walks inside and lets his eyes drift around the room. They come to rest on the counter where a clerk stands, his arms covered in tattoos and his glasses slipping down his nose as he stares intently at something on his computer screen. He's about to approach when he notices the wall behind the clerk. Several posters hang on the wall and normally he wouldn't have cared to look at him but these posters all had pictures of the man he had just met in Pete's house and written above in bold red letters 'HAVE YOU SEEN ME?'

       "What the fuck Pete." Ryan mutters under his breath as he stares at the picture. The clerks head jerks up as though he's just noticed someone is in the store. 

       "Did you just say Pete?" He asks. Ryan doesn't waste a second. He turns and runs out of the store jumping into his car and driving back towards Pete. His mind flashes back to almost a year ago to a night he and Pete sat at a bar at nearly one in the morning.

        _"This... This is going to be my best shit yet" Pete slurs as he scribbles furiously on a napkin. Ryan slumps against him resting his head on Pete's shoulder as he wills the room to stop spinning._ __

_        "What shit? why are we talking about shit?" He asks. Pete dangles the napkin proudly in front of Ryan's face with a big grin on his face.  _

_         "This shit... I can totally... like make someone forget everything." Ryan knows that even if he had been sober he wouldn't have understood any of the words and numbers on the page. He just pats his friends back a little harder than he meant to. _

_         "That’s... That’s what alcohol is for." He laughed at himself not really knowing what it is that was so funny. _


	11. Chapter 11

"What the fuck did you do, Pete?" Ryan hisses into the phone.  

"What exactly is your problem now Ross?"  

"My problem? Gee I don’t know, maybe the fact that your 'husband' who is conveniently missing all his memories just happens to be a missing person."  

"Clearly he's not missing."  

"Pete what did you do?"  

"Nothing. Don't worry about it Ryan." Pete says before hanging up. He almost throws his phone in anger but it's barely a week old so he really doesn't want to break it yet. He shoves it into his pocket instead as he starts to worry. It's only a matter of time before someone discovers Patrick. For days now he's been mentioning that he's feeling well enough to go out. He'll think something is wrong if Pete insists he stays indoors for much longer. He needs to think of a way to keep Patrick clueless about his missing memories. If that damned Andy Hurley finds them he'll definitely try to get them back and since he never had a chance to test the strength of his concoction he has no idea what might trigger them.  

"Hey Pete," Patrick says cheerfully as he walks up behind Pete and wraps his arms around his waist.  

"Hey Babe." Pete sighs. 

"You're all tense" he hooks his chin over Pete's shoulder ignoring the fact that he has to stand on his tip toes a bit to do it. "Is something wrong?" 

"No... No it's" Pete needs to think fast. He needs to come up with a story that seems believable. In just a matter of seconds his mind starts to piece together a lie and he turns around bringing a hand up to cup Patrick's cheek. 

"I'm just worried Sweetie." 

"Worried about what?" Patrick presses his body against Pete's and tucks his head into the crook of his neck. 

"I... I haven't been totally honest... You didn't lose your memory because you fell..." Pete keeps his voice low and filled with regret. 

"W...what? But then how did it happen?" Patrick moves back and looks into Pete's eyes.  

"When we met... you were... well you were dating this guy." 

"I cheated!?" Patrick exclaims his eyes wide. 

"No don't worry Tricky" Pete assures him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "We never did anything while you were still with him. We were just friends until after you left him." 

"Why did I leave him?" 

"He... He was hurting you. He'd lock you up and beat you when he was angry. I knew something was wrong and when I finally got you to tell me... Well I got you out of there and moved you here with me so I could protect you and over time... well things just happened between us." 

"But... My memories. What happened to them?" 

"It wasn't that long after we went to the court house to sign the papers.... We went out to eat to celebrate and do some shopping at this plaza downtown... I ran into a store for a few minutes to get something I'd forgotten." Pete looks down and chews his bottom lip nervously. "I guess... He saw you and by the time I got back you were on the ground and he was running away." Pete brushes his fingers gently against the side of Patrick's head. The younger man is trembling now, he tangles his fingers in the fabric of Pete's shirt, images of a faceless man tying him to a chair enter his mind. He doesn't know why but he's positive that these images are memories. That guy hurt him really bad. 

"W... What's his name?" Patrick whispers, taking a shaky breath. 

"Andy Hurley" 

"Why did... Why are you telling me now?" 

"My lawyer just called... The judge denied the renewal for the order of protection we had against him." 

"So... He can get to me? He can hurt me again?" 

"No... No babe I wont let that bastard ever touch you again, but he might try and that scares me... I know you're probably getting stir crazy being in the house all day but I'm afraid if we leave the house we could run into him." Pete presses a kiss to Patrick's temple and rubs his back gently. Patrick nods and wraps his arms around Pete's shoulders hiding his face against his neck. 

"I know you'll protect me Pete. You make me feel so safe." 

"I'll do everything I can for you Patrick. I'll do anything to keep you happy." 

"Maybe... Maybe we can go away for a bit?" 

"Yeah sweetie, yeah that sounds like a good idea. Oh I know we can finally have our honeymoon." Pete suggests. 

"I wish I could remember marrying you." Patrick mumbles. Pete smiles and places his hands on Patrick's shoulders, moving him back so he can see his face. 

"Then let's get married again!" 

"How?" 

"We never had a big wedding. We'll renew our vows. We can go to Hawaii or something and have a proper ceremony." Pete says excitedly. He can handle all the paperwork. He can make it so that their marriage is legal and not just some forged papers. Patrick smiles and kisses Pete's nose. 

"That sounds great. We should invite people too. You can invite your friend Ryan and I can invite... um... oh... I'm not sure who..." The smile falls from Patrick's face, he can't remember anyone who was important to him. His friends, his parents. He could have siblings and not even know it. 

Pete begins to worry. He knows Patrick might begin to wonder more and more about his life before and Pete has no proof of them ever knowing each other then. He can come up with all sorts of stories but he has no way to back them up. Eventually Patrick might start to get suspicious.  

"We can invite your mom." He suggests. He's always been pretty good at getting people to trust him. As long as he has a chance to speak with her before hand he's positive he can convince her that he's telling the truth. Plus from what he can tell Patrick never told his mother about her interest in men. 

"My Mom?" Patrick's eyes light up and it makes Pete feel warm, he loves when he's able to make Patrick happy. He would give everything if it meant he could keep that cute little smile on his face forever. He knows that this life he's created is fragile and he hates it. Any small thing could shatter the illusion that he's created. But if it happens then maybe, just maybe Patrick will remember how good Pete was to him. Maybe the love he's developed for him will stay. 

"Yeah. When I get off work tomorrow we'll go see her." He promises. 

"Thank you!" Patrick kisses him excitedly, "I'm going to start dinner. I'll make you pizza" He hurries out of the room and Pete lets out a sigh slumping against the wall. He didn't think about how stressful this was going to be. 

~~~ 

It's just a bit after noon when Pete's car pulls into the driveway of a quaint little house in the suburbs of chicago. Patrick isn't expecting him home until six so he has a few hours to make his plan work if he needs it. He straightens the red tie that Patrick picked out for him the night before and checks his reflection in the mirror on his visor. He wants to look presentable so he's made sure that his tattoos are all covered by wearing a suit and he even slicked back his hair that morning instead of letting it hang in his face. At work he could hear a few of his employees whispering that he didn't even look like the same person. 

He fixes a strand of his hair then closes the visor and gets out of the car, shutting the door quietly behind himself. Of course Andy has probably already told his name to Patrick's mother so he needs to be careful and make sure that she doesn't call the cops on him. The woman that opens the door is almost the spitting image of Patrick with the same color hair and eyes. She scans her eyes over Pete warily as though trying to figure out if she should shut the door in his face or not. 

"Can I help you?" She asks. 

"Sorry to bother you. I'm here about your son actually." Pete tries to keep his voice calm and hopes that his nerves don't actually show.  

"If you're another stupid psychic I-" She starts, her voice raising. 

"No no. I um... I'm his husband actually" Pete cuts her off. 

"Get off my property now" She hisses. 

"Ma'am I-" 

"No! You think you can just show up here making up lies about my son. He's missing, is this some kind of sick joke?" 

"He's not missing. He lives with me, look we just took this before i left for work today" Pete pulls his phone out of his pocket and shows his lock screen to her. Patrick always sleeps but he insists that Pete wake him up to give him a kiss before he leaves. This morning Patrick looked so cute that he couldn't resist taking a picture of the kiss.  

"You're him." She says, her eyes widening. "You're the bastard that took my son!" 

"No. I didn't take him, please believe me I would never do anything to harm Patrick I love him. Just let me explain what happened." Pete pleads. 

"Then bring me to my son right now." 

"Sure no problem. But just hear me out first I don't want him to get overwhelmed." 

"Andy already told me everything." 

"Andy is the on you should call the cops on. Patrick isn't missing he's hiding from Andy." 

"Andy and Patrick are like brothers. He would never harm my son." 

"Please ma'am, just let me tell you what really happened." 

"Fine. You have ten minutes and then I'm calling the cops." 

"Thank you," Pete said sighing in relief. "May I come in so we can sit down?" 

"No." 

"Okay... Patrick and I started dating about a year ago. At first Andy didn't really say much but he made it pretty clear he didn't like me. When we got engaged He was the first person that patrick wanted to tell. I had work so he went alone... He never fully told me what happened but it was bad... He didn't contact me for a few days and then he showed up at my house early in the morning, he was hurting... He hardly even let me touch him. All he would say was that Andy hurt him... So I went to his apartment and packed up his things for him and moved him in with me. He went back to work and everything was alright... but then Andy started harassing him there and he had to quit." 

"Why should I believe you?" 

"Think about it. Andy started claiming that Patrick was missing a few days later but I know that Patrick still called you at least once a week. He was constantly asking me to remind him." 

"He's my son. He never would have gotten married without telling me." 

"He hadn't even told you he was gay." 

"That's..." 

"He was afraid you would reject him. He said you were against homosexuality." 

"I am a good Christian." 

"Yeah, that's the problem." 

"If Patrick didn't want me to know then why are you telling me this now?" 

"Patrick and I are going to have a real wedding ceremony. Because of Andy he was afraid to before. He wants you to be there." 

"But I still don't understand why you are here and he's not." 

"Patrick is going to come back here with me later this evening... I came to talk to you because... because Patrick's lost his memory." 

"What?" 

"I'm not a hundred percent sure what happened... We went out one day and I left Patrick alone... I was only going to be gone for a minute so I thought it would be okay. But when I came back he was on the ground unconscious and Andy was running away." 

"Did he tell you that it was Andy that did it?" 

"No. He was in a coma for weeks... The doctors didn't even know if he would wake up... but when he did..." Pete sighs and sticks his hands in his pockets, looking down at the ground. "When he woke up he didn't remember anything." 

"Bring me to my son now" She demands. 

"Let me call him and warn him we're on our way." 

"Fine. I'm getting my purse. I have pepper spray so don't even think about trying anything." 

"I'm not a bad guy ma'am, I promise." 

"We'll see about that." 

"You can doubt me all you want. Just please try not to overwhelm Patrick with questions. He has no memories whatsoever and he gets upset when he's reminded of that. The doctor said that pressuring him will only make it worse." 

"What Doctor?"  

"I have his card at him, I can give it to you when we get to the house." Thankfully Pete's learned that people will do anything for money. When Patrick first woke up he paid a doctor to confirm the story Pete had concocted. Drop him a few extra hundred and Pete's sure he would answer any of the woman's questions about her sons 'condition'. 

"Fine," Patricia grumbled before going back into her house. Pete hears the click of the lock and lets out the breath that he had been holding. It had worked, he was winning. Either that or she was inside calling the cops on him and he's just standing around like a sitting duck. The possiblity makes him nervous. He's never been good around cops, something about them just makes him nervous. When his father had passed away of a heart attack the police had taken him in for questioning because of how suspicious he acted. He'd never be able to talk his way out of it.

Trying to shake his nerves he makes his way back down to his car and gets in it. He feels a bit out of place in it at the moment, he's not the neatest person and his car normally reflects that but today he had his assistant take it to get it detailed. The smell of whatever cleaning product they had used on the leather seats was making him a bit naseous though and he makes a mental note to make sure they skip it if he ever gets it cleaned again. He pulls his phone back out of his pocket and taps Patrick's contact picture then holds it to his ear.

"lo?" Patrick's voice is groggy and its clear that the call woke him up. Pete smiles at the image of Patrick curled up in their bed, his hair sticking out and his eyes still half closed, that pops into his mind.

"Hey sleepy head" Pete teases, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"mm s'okay... I was watching a movie." Patrick mumbles into the phone. "Our bed is to comfy... Can't get out of it."

"Guess its a good thing I called then," Pete glances nervously at the window of the house wondering what could be taking so long.

"What's up?"

"I got off work early today."

"Really? Are you going to be home soon? Yay! Oh why don't we go out for lunch then?" Patrick sounds nervous when the last words escaped his mouth. Pete had hoped that telling him the story about Andy would scare him into not wanting to leave the house but clearly that wasn't going to work, and if he really thinks about it taking Patrick and his mother out to dinner in public would be a good way to prove there is nothing to be suspicious of.

"Yeah alright that sounds good." 

"Really!?"

"Yeah, what sounds good to you? I'm kind of in the mood for barbeque" Pete's done his research. He knows that Andy is a vegan. Surely Patricia knows that, going to a barbaque would make it look like they're being careful to avoid running into him.

"That sounds great. When will you be home?"

"Thirty minutes or so. I'm actually picking up your mom right now."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I figured you'd like to see her sooner." Pete beams, Patrick sounds like a kid on christmas.

"You are the best husband ever! Oh can you ask my mom to bring some pictures? I went through all my stuff and I couldn't find much."

"Maybe not this time. She's already on her way out to the car and it took her like twenty minutes just to find her purse."

"Oh alright." Pete can tell that he's pouting.

"But I'm sure we can get her to tell us lots of embarrassing young Patrick stories."

"Maybe not the embarrassing ones" Patrick chuckles. Pete knows Patrick well enough by now to know that his face is probably bright red. Patricia gets into the car and shoots Pete a glare before buckling her seat belt. He wonders briefly if she'll ever stop hating him.

"We'll see sweetie. I'm going to go now your mom is in the car. I'll see you soon alright."

"See you soon," Patrick sings. Pete smiles and ends the call, dropping his phone into the cup holder before starting the car and begining the drive home. He can't help the smile that stays on his face despite the tension in the car. He is going to make this work. He'll be with Patrick forever and no one will know the truth.

He wants to believe the words that he tells himself but he can't get rid of the nagging voice in the back of his mind. Someone does know the truth, Ryan has clearly pieced it together. Ryan could ruin everything. Pete tightens his grip on the steering wheel til his knuckles turn white. He needs to take care of Ryan. Not even his only friend will get between his and Patrick's love for each other. Pete vows to keep him quiet, one way or another.


	12. Chapter 12

"You know you're insane right?" Pete rolls his eyes as Ryan repeats this statement for probably the tenth time since they met up that morning. He sits in the passenger seat of Pete's car dangling a cigarette out the window and tapping his foot nervously. He's always known that Pete has had some mental issues but he was sure that he was taking medication and seeing doctors. Maybe once his parents passed he stopped. Ryan worries what other type of trouble his friend has gotten into over the years.

"But its not. No one is getting hurt. You saw how happy he is planning the whole wedding thing." Pete insists.

"Pete, you've brainwashed him. Whoever Patrick was before has been completely erased."

"Not completely..."

"You mean his memories are still there? Jesus Pete you are insane! What if he remembers while you're out in public? He could call the cops on you. Oh god if you get me arrested for this I will kick your ass. I can't go to jail. Do you know what they do to guys like me in prison? Its not pretty."

"Ryan chill out would you. His memories aren't going to come back. I'll make sure and even if they do I'll say you had no idea or some shit."

"You texted me about this Pete. Fuck what if they search your phone records they'll know that you told me." 

"No one is going to know anything Ryan. You need to calm down."

"Like  that's  ever going to happen" Ryan mutters before taking a long drag of his cigarette. He still finds it hard to believe that he let himself get caught up in this sort of thing. Pete lets out a frustrated sigh and drums his fingers against the steering wheel  thats  slowly being heated by the sun. They've been sitting in an empty parking lot for nearly forty minutes now and He's growing impatient. He had hoped that he would be able to bring Ryan around to see his side of things but just in case he had a back up plan and the more Ryan freaked out the more Pete was sure he was going to have to do it. He thinks he would miss Ryan a bit but not to much. He's got Patrick now he doesn't need anything else. 

"Haven't you ever wanted someone so much that you would do anything to get them?" Pete knows he's won when he sees the way Ryan hesitates before shaking his head. He knows that he can bribe Ryan, or at least make him question his morals. "You have."

"No. It's wrong Pete."

"I know who it is." Pete's surprised he remembers at all. But then again Ryan pretty much stalked the boy, Brendon  Urie . He's all Ryan talked about in high school and Pete almost quit talking to it because of it. That was before he had Patrick of course. Before he knew what it felt like to love someone who hardly spared a second to look at him. He could help Ryan, if that's what he wanted. Even if Ryan didn't want to do the actual act himself. It would be harder now. He'd have to hide it from Patrick but now that he knows he can erase memories it wont take as long to train Brendon. "Is that what it  will  take? I can get him for you."

"No..." Ryan says quietly, but  there's  still a hesitation in his voice. "No it's wrong Pete. God don't you know how wrong that is. They're human beings you can't just erase all their memories."

"I can. You know that you want him."

"Stop it! Its just wrong okay. You can't keep this up its illegal. You think Patrick really wants this? You think he really loves you!? It's all a lie Pete. You can't keep living in this  fanta -" Ryan is cut off by Pete's fist connecting with his cheek. His head hits the car door and he stays there for a moment trying to make his head stop spinning.

"Patrick loves me Ryan. He tells me every morning. He tells me every chance he can get." Ryan turns to Pete and sees the manic look in his eyes. He knows that Pete's gone. He's no longer thinking rationally. Ryan begins to fear for his own safety. There's no telling what Pete will do to him if he thinks that he's going to tell.

"Yeah. I guess. Look Pete this is... This is all a lot for me to take in. I wont tell you know that." He takes one last long drag from his cigarette before flicking it away. 

"And what about Brendon?"

"No. He's some big singer now, he's got a fiancé. To many people would care if he went missing." Ryan wonders if he should try to get ahold of Brendon. He  probably  doesn't even remember and calling up saying 'Hey I'm that guy you hooked up with while you were drunk in tenth grade my best friend might try to kidnap and brainwash you so watch out for him.' is probably not a good way to get back in touch. "I wont tell anyone Pete. You're my friend. As long as you're happy I'm happy" He tries to ignore the ache in his jaw.

"That means a lot to me" Pete says with a smile on his face. He reaches out and pats Ryan's shoulder before starting the car and driving back to civilization. Ryan tries to swallow the lump in his throat. He's ignored the subject of Brendon for years and to have it brought up now is the worst possible thing that could happen. He knows what Pete is doing is wrong. He knows that he's only hurting Patrick. But the idea of kissing Brendon even just once more is tempting. Ryan knows he needs to get out of town. He needs to hide from Pete and find a way to stop this whole mess. Maybe once Pete's back on his medication everything will be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short. Sorry >


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry it's so short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I feel bad that its taking me so long to get the chapters out. My life's kinda hectic so some chapters may be late but don't worry i will definitely finish this story. ******

_It’s dark, so dark. Something horrible lurks in the dark. Something that wants to hurt me. I can’t see it but I know it’s there. I know that it wants to hurt me. I can feel its bloodlust filling the air with ice cold hatred. It seeps into my skin and makes the hairs on the back of my neck rise up. The sound of my heart beat hammering in my chest becomes louder and louder until it’s almost deafening. I try to breath but I can’t remember how. I want to yell out, I want to cry, and maybe, maybe I want to die._

                “Patrick!” Pete calls out shaking Patrick gently. The younger man continues to thrash around in their bed kicking his feet and he yells to be let go. Pete looks around the room frantically unsure what he can do to help, this has gone on for nearly forty minutes and it seemed like there was nothing he could do that would wake Patrick up.

                “Patrick please” He begged. Patrick’s fist flew out and hit Pete right under his eye. Frustrated Pete catches both his wrists and pins them to the bed. “Come on Trick wake up” Pete presses a kiss to Patrick’s tear streaked cheek. Patrick wakes with a start a scream erupting from his throat. “It’s okay” Pete whispers letting go of his arms. “It’s okay Patrick. Please babe calm down”

                “P… Pete” Patrick’s voice cracks as more tears stream down his face.

                “That’s right” He wraps his arms around Patrick gently and rubs his back. Patrick clings to him and sobs against his chest. “It’s okay Trick, I’ve got you. You’re safe with me.” Pete promise.

                “It hurts. It hurts” He mumbles over and over. Pete holds him unsure of what is happening.

                “Shh it’s okay Patrick.” He cards his fingers gently through Patrick’s sweat soaked hair. “What hurts? I’ll make it better.”

                “My head” Patrick whispers. Pete stiffens a bit, could it be what he feared the most? Could Patrick be regaining his memories? Pete tightened his hold on Patrick just a bit. He isn’t ready to let him go. After having him so close for so long he’d be destroyed if he lost him.

                “Patrick… Patrick what happened in your dream?” He asks nervously.

                “I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t want to remember it. Pete please don’t let go please. I’m scared” Patrick cries. Pete lays down and pulls Patrick on top of him.

                “I’m not going anywhere Patrick. I promise. I love you so much” Pete presses a kiss to his forehead. Patrick peeks up at him through his bangs.

                “Then why did you hurt me?” He whispers. Pete’s eyes widen and he stares at Patrick frozen. He was so close. He almost had Patrick, just one more week and they would have been married. Pete looks into Patrick’s eyes and he can’t help it. He can’t do anything. He starts to cry.


	14. Chapter 14

                Pete sits on the edge of the bed his clenched fists resting on his lap. Next to him Patrick sleeps silently curled up in a ball. He fell back to sleep right after asking Pete why he hurt him. Now all Pete could do was sit and worry. Will Patrick still remember when he wakes up? Perhaps he had thought he was still in the dream. Pete holds his head in his hands as he thinks about what it would mean for them. Patrick would hate him. Patrick would try to get away again and erasing his memories might now work a second time, and who knows there could be side effects that hurt Patrick. When he said his head was hurting it made Pete think back. Patrick gets migraines a lot now. He never did before his memories were erased, at least he never said anything.   

                Pete doesn't feel sure about anything now. His emotions and his thoughts run wild. Patrick could remember at any moment. Pete knows that he's hurting Patrick. He doesn't deserve to be happy when the man he loves is in pain because of him. And there's still the matter of Ryan and Andy... Ryan knows the truth of what happened. He hasn't been in touch with Pete since the day that they talked in the car. Pete's stopped by his house twice only for his roommate Spencer to tell him that he hasn't seen Ryan.  

                Andy is out there as well. The only person looking for Patrick at this point, him and his boyfriend, and judging by what Patrick's mom has told him about their past Patrick's connection with those two could be enough to force his memories back. It's possible that the memories returning could damage Patrick's mind permanently. Pete runs his hand through his already tousled hair then gets up from the bed. He'll listen for Patrick waking up but just sitting here in the dark with only the sound of Patrick's soft snores is not going to help him think and he knows that he wont be getting any sleep for the rest of the night. He presses a kiss to Patrick's cheek and tucks the blanket around him. He has so much love for the adorable man, the more they are together the more that love grows and the more Pete hates himself for what he's done.   

                He exits the room and makes his way to the music room he made for Patrick. Sometimes when he can't sleep he'll go in and listen to the songs Patrick has recorded. The sound of his voice fills Pete with warmth and always brings a smile to his face. He knows that one day he may lose Patrick. One day everything could come crashing down on him. He knows that whatever happens he deserves it. Everything he's done is wrong. He's let the darkness consume himself.   

                In the music room he opens up the laptop he bought for Patrick and taps the enter key until it wakes up. The editing program is already open so Pete plays the last song that Patrick worked on and sits in the corner of the room hugging his knees tight to his chest. He's going to lose Patrick. He's going to be alone. Suddenly the music cuts off but the recording continues Patrick's voice fills the air.  

                _"Pete! Pete come here!" Patrick yells. There's a moment of quiet before the door bursts open._

_"Patrick what's wrong?" Pete asks his voice filled with worry. Patrick laughs._

_"Nothing is wrong. I missed you suddenly."_

_"You... geez you scared me." Pete sighs._

_"I just wanted a kiss"_

_"A kiss huh?"_

_"Please and thank you" Patrick beams. This time its Pete's turn to chuckle and he makes his way over to Patrick planting a wet kiss on his cheek. "Eeeewww slobber" Patrick laughs. "I meant a real kiss."_

_"A real kiss huh. What exactly do you define as a real kiss?"_

_"Something like... this" There's silence again as the two men's lips meet, only being interrupted occasionally by a soft moan._

                Pete looks up from his corner the blush on his cheeks getting darker as he continued to listen. This happened about a week ago, he'd had no idea that Patrick's recording equipment was still on. But it was a while ago and Pete had heard Patrick working on the song since then. So why was this version open on the computer? He smiles a bit to himself. Patrick must have been listening to it. Pete closes his eyes and rests his head against the wall. 

                He's always loved Patrick's voice. Just listening to him talk relaxed Pete. The sounds he makes when they make love are the absolute best. Pete's found all the right spots to make him cry out.  

                "Pete?" Patrick's drowsy voice calls from down the hall. Pete's eyes snap open and he tries to get to the computer to shut it off but before he can Patrick steps into the room. He hears what's playing and his jaw drops his cheeks turning bright pink. "Tha... That's.... I was... oh my god turn it off or something" Patrick cries out. Pete turns the recording off and shuts the computer before turning to look back at Patrick.  

                "Well... I wasn't expecting to hear that." Pete admits. Patrick holds his hands in front of his face. 

                "I... I didn't know it was still recording! I just... I went to listen to it today and... I... I heard and well..." Patrick tries to explain. Pete laughs at how red the younger man's ears have turned. 

                "You had fun without me didn't you." I tease him. He peeks at me between his fingers and pouts. 

                "You were just doing it too." He accuses. 

                "Was not. I was just listening." 

                "Sure doesn't look that way." Patrick crosses his arms and looks pointedly at Pete's crotch. Pete looks down and blushes a bit. 

                "I really didn't. I was gonna but you woke up first." Patrick lets out a sigh and rolls his eyes before making his way over to Pete and resting his head on his shoulder. Pete wraps his arms around him and holds him close. "Are you alright?" He asks. He's still worried that Patrick remembered but Pete's sure that Patrick wouldn't let him touch him if he knew. 

                "I had a bad dream..." Patrick whispers gripping tightly onto Pete's shirt. "You wont leave me... Will you?"  

                "No babe. I'm not ever going to leave you. Is that what your dream was about?"  

                "No... No we were laying on the couch and watching a movie and it was nice cause you kept giving me kisses and telling me how much you loved me..." 

                "Then what?" 

                "I don't want to talk about it..." Patrick presses his face against Pete's neck trembling slightly. Pete sighs softly and gently rubs circles on Patrick's back.  

                "It'll help Tricky. I'll tell you that whatever happened wont." 

                "It's... It's dumb... I know you never would." Patrick whispers. 

                "What Trick?" Pete asks trying not to let his impatience show. 

                "Well... you... you tried to touch me and I said no... and you got really really mad... You said I belonged to you and you could do what you want... and then... then you made me." Patrick lets out a sob. Pete has to force himself to remain calm. A real memory had surfaced as a dream. He places his hands on Patrick's shoulders and moves him back so he can look into his eyes.  

                "I will never hurt you like that Patrick" Again. He silently adds. "I love you."  

                "I love you too." Patrick sniffles a bit and wipes his nose with the sleeve of the hoodie he wears. "It was so scary Petey... your eyes... you looked crazy."  

                "You don't have to worry Patrick... It's normal to have dreams like that after what Andy did to you." 

                "But why... Why are the dreams always you?" Patrick asks sadly. Pete presses his lips together tightly unable to answer that. He knows why. He hurt Patrick and the memories were still there in his mind. They hadn't been erased just locked away in his subconscious. Pete knew the only way to keep Patrick happy would be to get rid of them permanently. He just had to figure out how. 

*** 

                 “Okay…” Ryan says to himself taking a deep breath. “Just go in and tell him… Simple as that” He sits in his car in the parking lot of the comic book store where he’s been parked for the past couple hours. He saw the red haired man go in not too long ago so he knows there’s no reason not to go in but he’s still afraid that he’ll get arrested as Pete’s accomplice or something. Taking one last deep breath he gets out of the car and heads to the store.  

                Andy stands behind the counter of the shop flipping through a comic book though he’s not paying much attention to what’s on the pages. He got a call from Patrick’s mom that morning and she said that she went to lunch with Patrick and his husband just a few days ago. She accused him of hurting Patrick and that’s why he vanished. She refused to believe Andy no matter how many times he tried to defend himself. There has to be something wrong, couldn’t she see that. He never hurt Patrick so why would he tell her she did. And this guy that claimed to be Patrick’s husband. Who the hell is he? 

                “Um excuse me…” Ryan says interrupting Andy’s thoughts. Andy looks up and meets Ryan’s gaze. 

                “Sorry how can I help you?” He asks reaching up to adjust his glasses. That’s when he notices the missing person flyer that Ryan holds in his hand. “Do you know something?” He asks. Ryan nods his head and sets the flyer on the counter. 

                “I know where he is… and what’s going on. But I had nothing to do with it… So don’t get me arrested or anything okay” Ryan crosses his arms trying to hide his nerves. 

                “You know where? Is he safe? Is he being hurt? Why did he tell his mom I hurt him?” 

                “Wait slow down geez… He’s not technically in any danger… I don’t think.”

                "And I'm just supposed to take the word of a complete stranger?"

                "Look do you want my help or not? I'm not going to put up with a bad attitude." Ryan crosses his arms.

                "Fine then don't deal with me. I'll just call the cops and make sure they know that you're involved." Andy threatens. "Now tell me where Patrick is."

                "If you just storm in there you're likely to get yourself or Patrick hurt. Right now he has no memeories of anything that happened before. He probably thinks you're going to hurt him or something. Do you really want to just show up and pull Patrick away? You'll probably give him a heart attack or something!"

                Andy doesn't like it but he knows that the man that stands before him is right. Patrick and this mystery 'husband' have already told Patricia a story about Andy hurting him. If Patrick really believes that then his own anxiety may get the better of him. He's going to have to approach this situation calmly if he wants to gain Patrick's trust and get him out of danger.

                "Fine then" He concedes with a sigh, "I assume you have a plan of some sort?"

                "I do. Kind of. We need to get to Patrick while Pete isn't there. I've already checked and since they're going on vacation soon Pete is going to go in to work early and stay late the day before. That will give us plenty of chance to talk to Patrick without him discovering us."

                "They're going on vacation? Why?" Andy asks nervously.

                "They're going to hawaii  in two days to get married." Ryan admits. "If we don't convince Patrick not to go through with it then it will be a lot harder for him to get away from Pete."

                "Married? Doesn't Patrick think they're already married?"

                "Yeah... Pete says that he's upset he doesn't remember going down to the courthouse with him so he wants a real ceremony."

                "We've got to get Patrick's memories back before its to late." 

                "Don't worry about him for now okay. He's safe and happy. Pete won't hurt him."

                "How am I supposed to believe that the man that kidnapped my best friend and has held him captive for months isn't going to hurt him?"

                "Pete's... Well Pete's kind of got a twisted way of thinking. He's a sweet guy really but when he gets of his meds... It's like he's a completely different person. But when he's like that you would have to force feed him his meds for a few days to get him to take them again. He really does care about Patrick. I suspect he had feelings for him before all of this but if Patrick rejected him..." Ryan runs his hand through his hair nervously as he explains. There's good in Pete, but right now it's buried so deep that even Ryan has trouble seeing it. "He loves Patrick and he wants to take care of him. So he'll do whatever it takes to make Patrick happy. If we can get to him and tell him the truth then maybe just maybe he can confront Pete with us and we can settle this without anyone getting hurt."

                "I still don't know if I trust you."

                "I'll give you my number and my address. Meet me here tomorrow morning after ten. If I don't show up you can call the cops" Ryan suggests. He pulls a business card from his wallet and scribbles his address on the back before holding it out to Andy.

                "Why are you doing this?" Andy asks as he takes the card.

                "Pete's my friend. I know that in the long run this will only hurt him and more than anything I want him to be happy. I figure... if we can resolve it before its to late then maybe... maybe Patrick wont hate him."

                "If it's not already to late."

                "Yeah..."

***

                The morning Andy was happy to find that Ryan was already at the comic shop when he arrived at ten with Joe. In case Pete was watching the house they decided it would be best to take Ryan's car and the three piled in before heading to the far side of town. Andy frowned when he saw the big mansion looming before the car as they drove up the winding road. This property hadn't been on the list of buildings owned by the Wentz family. If it wasn't for Ryan they might have never found the place.

                "Wait in the car for a minute." Ryan instructed them as he parked in the cobblestone driveway.

                "I'm not just going to sit here and wait. I've done enough waiting" Andy snapped at him. Joe leaned forward in his seat in the back and rubbed Andy's shoulders gently hoping it would help him relax but Andy just shrugged him off.

                "He wont open that door without checking who it is. You think he's just going to willingly let the man he thinks is his abuser into his house?"

                "No bu-"

                "Andy its okay" Joe reassures him. "We'll get to Patrick soon just give it a few minutes alright." Andy lets out a long sigh and closes his eyes tapping his fingers nervously on the cars armrest.

                "You have fifteen minutes and then me and Joe will be at that door and I swear I will force it open if I have to."

                "Yeah, just scare the piss out of the poor guy why don't you" Ryan mumbles as he gets out of the car and heads up the stairs. Andy watches him closely until he disappears into the house then reaches back and pulls Joe's hand forward so that he can watch the time closely. Joe presses a quick kiss to his forehead and continues to rub his shoulder with his free hand. This time Andy just sighs softly and relaxes into his boyfriends touch.


	15. Chapter 15

                “So… I… Um…” Patrick sits uncomfortably on the couch in his and Pete’s living room watching Ryan closely. “Pete’s at work.” He murmurs.

                “I know” Ryan slips off his shoes and pull his feet up onto the chair he sits on and plays with a lace on his shoes.

                “Oh… Okay… Do you want some tea? I’ll make some tea.” Patrick stands up quickly and Ryan glances at his watch. He lets out a deep sigh and crosses his arms, he has no doubt Andy will burst into the house as soon as it hits fifteen minutes and Patrick’s awkwardness only wastes more time.

                “I don’t need tea. We need to talk.”

                “We… we do?” Patrick asks. He sits down slowly and puts his hand on his lap. Ryan wonders if he was this proper before his memory loss.

                “It’s about Pete… He’s”

                “Is he okay!?”

                “Yeah, yeah he’s… well physically he’s fine.”

                “Physically?”

                “He’s been lying to you Patrick. Now, before you freak out or whatever just hear me out” Patrick closes his mouth and pulls a pillow onto his lap messing with the tassel on the corner. “Pete is sick, mentally and he’s stop taking his medicine. I don’t know how long he’s been off it but he’s not the Pete that I grew up with. If he was… He would never do a lot of the things that he has…”

                “W… What did he do?”

                “He’s lied to you about quite a lot of things… but um I guess at the moment the most important is about Andy.”

                “A… Andy?” Patrick asks his eyes filling with fear at just the mention of the name.

                “He’s just your best friend. Him and his boyfriend Joe.”

                “He has a boyfriend?”

                “Yeah I guess they’ve been together for a few years or something.”

                “What did…? What did Pete lie about?”

                “Andy never hurt you… He never got jealous. But he was the one who reported it when you went missing… and he kept searching for you.”

                “I didn’t go missing… I was hiding here with Pete.”

                “That’s what Pete told you.”

                “Why would Pete lie about that?” Patrick asks his voice shaking. There’s a knock on the door then and Ryan stands up knocking that it’s Andy.

                “Look I know this might freak you out but you need to know the truth… you won’t be safe until you know the truth. Then you can make your own decisions.”

                “Who’s at the door?” Patrick asks with a quiet voice.

                “It’s Andy.” Ryan said, trying to ignore the way just the name made Patrick go ridged. “And Joe. They’re going to help me tell you everything that’s happened, alright?”

                “I… I don’t know… Maybe… Maybe when Pete gets back I can just ask him…”

                “No trust me… That’s a really bad idea.” Ryan sighs. Patrick jumps a bit when the knocking begins again and stares in the direction of the door.

                “I’m scared… and… and Pete makes me feel safe. Pete takes care of me and he loves me so… I… I’ll just ask him. He won’t hurt me.”

                “Patrick he already has hurt you.” Ryan turns from the scared man on the couch and opens the front door. Andy steps forward to push into the house but stops when Joe places a calming hand on his shoulder.

                “You don’t want to scare him.” Joe reminds him. Ryan steps back and holds the door open for them. Andy takes Joe’s hand as he goes inside letting his boyfriends touch keep him from rushing to Patrick and frightening him.

                Patrick stands up from the couch and watches them as they all file back into the living room; he takes in Joe and Andy’s clasped hands and the looks of relief on both their faces but can’t help but be scared by their presence. The images from his dreams flood into his mind and he has to blink back tears that fill his eyes.

                “This is Andy and Joe.” Ryan introduces them and Patrick is a bit surprised. The one he introduced as Andy is small and while he’s got muscles and tattoos his face doesn’t seem like that of someone that could hurt anyone. Joe seems to be a bit tougher but even he’s got a kindness in his eyes. Patrick isn’t sure but he’s starting to relax around them. He hesitates and backs up a bit until his legs touch the couch and he lets himself fall back. Images flood his mind and he feels a sharp pain erupt from behind his eyes. He cries out in pain and holds his head in his hands as dark spots cloud his vision.

                “Patrick!” Andy cries out. He rushes over and sits next to his best friend putting a hand gently on his back as he tries to think of how he could help him.

                “My head. My head hurts” Patrick cries as he leans into Andy and presses his face into his shirt.

***

                 Pete sits at his desk in his office his eyes on his computer screen. His fingers digging into the armrests so tightly his knuckles turn white as he watches the scene unfold in his living room through the security camera.  Ryan betrayed him. He brought these people into his house and now they were going to ruin everything he had worked so hard to create.  He had to make them pay.


	16. Chapter 16

"What should we do?" Patrick hears a voice ask as he regains consciousness. He finds himself laying on the couch with a wet wash cloth on his forehead. The three other men speak in hushed voices and from what Patrick can make out of the conversation they're trying to decide whether or not Patrick needs a doctor.

"I'm fine" Patrick mumbles. He regrets it right away, it seems as though him talking breaks something inside of him and he rolls onto his stomach and presses his face into the cushion in a failed attempt to stop the pounding that erupts behind his eyes. He doesn't need a doctor to tell him that something is wrong with him. One second hundreds of memories flood into his head and the next his mind is wiped clean and the only thing he can think of is Pete's name. The more he tries to make sense of whats going on the stronger the pounding gets and he wishes that he could pass out again.

"I'm sorry Patrick" Andy says softly, and Patrick clutches his head and groans in pain as he feels the words like a sharp needle stabing into his brain.

"Okay, we're taking you to a doctor." Joe stands up and lifts Patrick from the couch as carefully as he can.

"Pete... I want Pete" Patrick whimpers.

"We'll call him from the hospital." Joe carries Patrick to the front door and waits for Andy to open it then hurries to his car.

***

Pete sits at his desk watching the windows logo bounce around his computer screen with a blank expression on his face. His house is empty. Those three stole his Patrick from him. He sits perfectly still as he tries to make sense of all the emotions welling up inside of him. He wants to cry and he wants to yell and throw things. He wants to find Patrick and punish him for thinking he could leave, but he also wants to hug him and kiss him. He feels like the office walls are closing in on him but he's afraid to  move. Afraid to go home to his empty house. Afraid of hurting the one person he wants more than anything in this world.

By the time he trusts himself to get up the office has been closed for two hours. Patrick left him. Ryan betrayed him. He has nothing left now. The police will come for him. They'll lock him away and force pills down his throat to turn him into nothing more than a zombie.

He's moving on autopilot now. He doesn't even realise he's gotten into his car and begun to drive until a car honks at him for waiting to long at a stop sign. Pete wonders how it would feel to get out of his car and bash the drivers head into the steering wheel. He doesn't do it thought, instead he starts to drive again with no real destination in mind. He can't go home and if he goes back to work the walls will crush him. He considers going to Patrick but he needs to decide what his punishment will be for when he is found. Pete doesn't like it but he knows he can't leave Patrick unattended anymore. They'll have to find a new home now. He wonders if he'll have to keep Patrick locked in the house until he promises never to leave again. After they get married of course.

The thought of the wedding cheers Pete up a bit as he thinks about all of the details he and Patrick had put together for it. There wont be many people there but it'll be beautiful. Then after they'll live in a house, maybe in europe, they'll get a dog that loves to cuddle and play and maybe adopt a kid one day. They'll have a perfect life. Pete is sure Patrick will see that. If he can just talk to Patrick he can remind him how much in love they are. Surely Patrick knows how good of a life Pete can give him. They can travel wherever they want and Patrick wont ever have to work on anything but his music.

Pete can't help the smile that spreads across his face as he speeds down the highway. Everything will be perfect. His father had a lot of connections and Pete knows he can use those to avoid getting arrested long enough to get Patrick and get out of the country. He takes his phone out of his pocket and in just a few calls he's found which hospital Patrick has been admitted to.

He parks his car behind the building and looks up at the large building before him with a grin, Kingston memorial hospital. For once he's glad his father left everything to him. He had his hand in almost every major company in Chicago. He owns this city. Patrick can try to run but there is nowhere Pete can't find him.

A car pulls in next to his and Pete watches as a young woman wearing scrubs gets out and locks the doors. She checks her hair in the mirror before heading towards the building. Pete waits for a moment then gets out of his car and jogs to catch up to her.

"Miss, excuse me." He calls out. She stops and looks at him.

"Can I help you?" She asks curiously. Pete glances at her name tag and knows that he's found the right person. Meagan Camper, head nurse.

"I hope so..." He says looking nervous. "My fiance is a patient here..."

"If you want to visit her the entrance is right over-"

"I tried that." Pete says softly as he chews at his lip and makes his eyes well up with tears, "His family won't let me in."

"Oh." She says. Pete can't read the look on her face and he's worried that she's going to react badly. 

"He's been missing... and... and they found him but his family got called first and they hate me. They think its my fault... Please help me." Pete begs her. Meagan's eyes soften and she rubs his arm comfortingly.

"Oh, honey don't cry. I don't know how I can help but I'll try."

"Is there anyway... When he's alone can I come and see him without signing in? If his family found out... I need to see him. I need to know he's okay."

"I'm really not supposed to..."

"Just consider it... Okay? Take my business car and if you change your mind please give me a call." Pete holds out a card and tries not to let his happiness show when he sees the look of recognition on her face.

"You're Pete Wentz" She says.

"Yeah."

"You own this hospital." She looks from the card to him a shocked look on her face.

"My father did... I'm not very involved... Please just call me... If you can." He says. He already knows that he's won.

"Of course sir. But no one would stop you from seeing him."

"His family already hates me... I don't want to upset them anymore."

"What's your fiance's name?"

"Patrick Stump."

"Alright. I'll call you when his visitors leave." Meagan promises with a smile. Pete returns the smile and goes back to his car. He watches Meagan as she enters the hospital then plugs his phone into the aux chord and closes his eyes listening to the sound of Patrick's voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I feel like some parts of this chapter are a little confusing because I was trying to imagine what Pete's thought process would be and since he's not exactly sane it jumps from one mood to the next. So sorry if any of it seems weird. Also my word isn't working so I might have made a few mistakes. Just let me know if you see one. Thanks to everyone who's commented on this story, your feedback always makes me really happy!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So I finished this chapter a lot quicker than I expected and I wanted to get it up for you guys. This is the final chapter of He is my keeper and I want to thank everyone for the support you've all given me while writing this story. Don't worry I've already begun working on a sequel. The title is 'Keep your head down'. I'll have the first chapter up on Friday. Thank you all again for your support and comments! ******

 

                Patrick lies on the hospital bed and stares up at the ceiling trying to fight back the tears that have been pouring from his eyes for hours now. He’s surprised he still has tears left honestly. Everything happening around him is confusing him and making his head hurt more and more, the doctors having been running different tests since early that morning and they still can’t figure out what’s going on. Sometimes all of Patrick’s memories are back including the things that Pete put him through. During those times he curls up in a ball and sobs unable to stop shaking. The first time it happened Patrick got so distraught that a nurse had to sedate him. When he woke up again his mind was blank and he sat in the bed calmly occasionally just asking if Pete was there yet.

                Andy arrived early that morning bringing comic books and sneaking in some of Patrick’s favorite candies. The doctors gave him a physical when they first arrived at the hospital the day before and found that he’d actually gained some weight and was healthier all around since the last time he had seen a doctor. They wanted to run a rape kit as well but at the time Patrick still had no memory and insisted that any sex they’d had was consensual.

                After a few hours Patrick’s mom came to see him and at that time he was lucid and just kept asking her why she had believed the lies Pete had told her. They talked for a while and then cried together. She wanted to stay longer but Patrick knew she had to work and had made her leave with the promise that Andy would be with him. Joe came when he got of work and Patrick watched the way the two interacted with each other. He knew that he had messed up Joe’s plans to propose and it just made him guilty so he’d insisted they go home and get some sleep because he needed time alone to think.

                Now that he was alone Patrick regretted it. Now that he had time to think he just wanted to stop thinking. He wanted to call them and beg them to come back but he didn’t want to seem any weaker than he already did. How could he have let himself get kidnapped? How could he have been stuck there for so long? He had chances to escape and he never took them. What he hated the most is that even now he longed to see Pete. He wanted to give him a chance to explain himself and he wanted to feel his arms around him. It seems as though someone or something heard his thoughts because there’s a soft knock on his door and a nurse comes in with a smile on her face.

                “Hi mister Stump how are you feeling right now?”

                “Stupid.” Patrick mumbles picking up the remote to his bed and raising himself into a sitting position with it. He feels likes he could get used to the bed and get really lazy.

                “Oh honey you don’t need to feel stupid.” The nurse walks over and starts to check the monitors they have him hooked up to and refills his cup of water making sure it’s where he can reach it. “I have a visitor for you. Are you up for it?”

                “Aren’t visiting hours over?”

                “They are. But I figured it would be okay let this one sneak in for a bit.” She goes to the door and nods to whoever is waiting out there. Pete steps into the room and Patrick’s jaw drops as he looks him over. Pete’s hair is messy and his eyes are filled with sadness as he stares at the floor in front of him. Patrick is torn between yelling for him to get out and running into his arms. He doesn’t speak. He just meets Pete’s gaze and nods a bit then points at the chair beside his bed. The nurse smiles and pats Pete’s arm then walks out of the room.

                “You probably don’t want to see me.” Pete says as he crosses the room and lowers himself into the chair.

                “Why did you do this… Why me..?” Patrick asks in a whisper.

                “Because I love you Patrick.” Pete reaches out to touch Patrick’s arm but the younger man flinches away.

                “You hurt me. You took away my memories.”

                “You never gave me a chance Patrick…. You… You ignored me and then I had you but you wanted to leave me and I couldn’t… I couldn’t imagine living without you.”

                “Pete…. That’s just not normal… You realize that right? What you did was wrong…. You really hurt me… whatever you did to me… I don’t know if I’ll ever recover…. The doctors can’t figure it out…”

                “I’m an inventor… I came up with something new and it worked.”

                “So you used me as a lab rat… I remember… when you had me tied to the chair and… and you did something to me and… “ Patrick shivers at the memory. “You forced me Pete…”

                “Think about everything that happened after that Patrick. I did everything to make you happy. I gave you everything you wanted.”

                “No you didn’t Pete. You made yourself happy. You were only thinking of yourself and you hurt me because of that.”

                "I did it because I love you Patrick” Pete stands up and takes Patrick’s face in his hands putting their foreheads together. “it hurts me so much to be away from you Patrick. My heart is breaking into hundreds of pieces. I need you tricky. I need your sweet voice. I need your lips and your hugs. I’ll give you anything you want. I can help you become a musician if that’s what you want. The world can be yours Patrick just please come with me.” Pete’s voice cracks as he speaks and Patrick can’t help but reach up and place his hand on Pete’s chest. No matter how much he wants to hate this man he can’t. Something deep inside him is still clinging to the love he started to feel for Pete. But he knows that Pete isn’t right for him. He knows that Pete isn’t healthy and that he needs to get help. He knows that Pete will never admit something’s wrong.  Patrick chews his bottom lip nervously and takes a deep breath before pushing Pete back a bit. Pete parts his lips to speak and Patrick puts his hand over his mouth to stop him.

                “I can’t be with you Pete. Not the way you are now. You’re sick. You have to understand that. You scare me the way you are now… “

                “Patrick… Patrick you can’t leave me.”

                “I… I’m not leaving you forever. Get help.” Patrick swallows nervously afraid that he’s going to anger Pete somehow. “If you get help… and get on medicine…. Then maybe…. Maybe we can go on a date.”

                “wh… what?”

                “I care about you Pete. I don’t know why but I do. But we cannot be together when you’re like this.”

                “I don’t need help.”

                “You said you would do anything for me.”

                “I… I did… but I meant…”

                “No. you don’t get to change what you said Pete. That’s not fair to me. You said you would do anything for me so prove that you meant it.”

                “And then we can be together..?”

                “Then we can go on a date… That’s all I can promise you.”

                “Just a date… But Patrick we’re already in love. We don’t need all of that we can be together right now. We still have all the plans for the wedding. You’re still wearing the ring I gave you.” Patrick looks down at his hands and slides the ring off his finger pressing it into the palm of Pete’s hand.

                “Get help. There’s a mental health ward on the floor above this one. Check yourself in and stay there until one of the doctors says that you can leave.”

                “There’s no way I’m letting some quack lock me up.”

                “Then we can’t be together Pete.”

                “You belong to me!” Pete stands up and clenches his fists at his sides his eyes filled with anger. Patrick tries not to let his fear show as he stares Pete down.

                “I don’t belong to you. That’s not how relationships work. Get help. Stay until you are really better and we can go on a date. I’ll even give you a kiss.” Patrick can see Pete fighting to calm himself down.

                “A real kiss. Not just a peck.”

                “A real kiss.”

                “You swear Patrick? Because if you lie to me I swear….”

                “Pete I promise okay… you need to leave now…”

                “…I… I don’t want to be alone Patrick.” Pete’s eyes are filled with so much loneliness that Patrick can’t resist the urge to get out of bed and press a kiss to his forehead.

                “Then get help okay Pete.” Pete nods his head hesitantly and takes a step back from Patrick his hands shaking a bit. Patrick stands still until Pete leaves the room then he drops to his knees and hugs himself tightly as his body shakes and a sob escapes his mouth. He’s not sure how he managed to hold it together for so long. He’s not sure how he managed to convince Pete to leave without hurting him.

                Patrick crawls to the phone and dials in Andy’s number. He wants to seem strong but after this run in with Pete he knows that he’s going to need support to recover from this. It’s not going to be easy but he’s going to get better. He’s going to become stronger than he ever was before and while he knows it’s going to take time he knows that he’s going to be able to put this all behind him.


End file.
